Falling for Someone New
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Joy is crushing on two guys. She knows that she likes Fabian, but does she have feelings for another? And who is Fabian crushing on? What happens when the new girl gets to Anubis? Who will become couples and who will have to make the hard decisions? My story is set before season one, with Nina arriving later on. It's full of surprises! Rated M for certain parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Joy sat cross-legged on her bed, her computer in her lap. She had been looking over emails and furiously typing away on her keyboard when she noticed the time. "Shoot!" Joy exclaimed, immediately closing her laptop and gently tossing it aside. If she didn't hurry, she would miss her study date with Fabian. Joy promised that she would be there at 3; it was now 2:55 and Joy still wanted to change out of her school uniform and brush her hair.

Somewhat angry with herself for not realizing the time sooner, Joy jumped up off her bed and quickly started to change. The girl threw on capris, a light pink blouse, and some cute shoes as she ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing her bag off the floor, she glanced at the time again; 3:07. Damn, she was late.

Joy thought to herself for a minute before heading out the door. "Well I guess there's nothing wrong with being fashionably late." A smile played on her lips as she proceeded downstairs to Fabian's room. The girl found it strange that the door was closed, seeing as how Fabian and Mick almost always left their door open. No matter, she thought as she walked up to knock on the door. "Fabes, I'm sorry I'm late I just got caught up in-" she started to say before the door opened. The brunette was expecting to see Fabian at the door, but instead found herself looking into Mick's eyes.

Joy froze for a second, not sure what to say. Mick stood before her, shirtless even, looking down at her. "You're not Fabian," the girl said lightly. Mick laughed, and gave her a smile.

"Nope," he replied. "Fabian actually went back to the school to talk to Mrs. Andrews about something. He asked me to tell you that he'd be a little late." Joy nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, okay then," the girl managed. "Um, Mick? W-why don't you have a shirt on?" The small brunette had looked down in order to stop herself from starring at Mick's perfect body. She knew that if she looked back up at him, that's what would happen. The blonde leaned against the doorway, looking at the brunette. Joy could feel Mick's eyes looking at her; watching her, even.

"I just came back from a run, and took a shower," he explained. "Are you alright?" Mick couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong, due to the fact that Joy's eyes were practically glued to the ground.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Joy assured; eyes still toward the ground. "You know, maybe I should come back later when Fabian gets back." The brunette turned to go, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," Mick told her, pulling her back very gently. "Why don't you just wait for him here? I mean, this _is _where you two are studying, right? Come on," he offered. The small girl turned to face him, closing her eyes until they were level with Mick's.

"Um, sure, thanks. I guess you're right, Mick." Joy followed Mick into the room after the blonde smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. Part of her wished that Mick had put a shirt on before she got there, or that he would put one on now. Then again, another part of her didn't want him to. As of right now, the second part was gaining dominance by the minute.

Mick sat down on his bed and motioned for Joy to sit next him. At first, the girl hesitated, but went along and sat next to him anyways to be polite. The blonde turned to face her, looking her in the eyes. "How do you think you did on your science project?" the blonde asked. Joy stuttered for a brief second before answering.

"Um, I think I did pretty well on it. What about you?" Joy focused her sight on Mick's eyes rather than his body. She had never felt this way about Mick before. Then again, she had never actually seen him shirtless before. Joy had always had a little crush on Mick, but as far as she knew, he and Amber were an item. Everyone knows that when two people are an item, there's almost no chance of breaking them up.

"I don't know, actually. I think I did okay on it. I had Fabian help me afterschool a bit." Mick looked into the girl's eyes, staring at her even. A minute passed and neither of them said anything. Mick leaned closer to the girl, still looking straight at her. "Um, you have an eyelash on your cheek," he told her. Joy reached her hand up to brush it away, breaking their eye contact.

Mick stopped Joy's hand with his. "Let me," he spoke softly. His hand reached up slowly to Joy's face, brushing the eyelash off of her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was soft to the touch. Mick took his hand away for a second, only to bring it right back. The blonde cupped the side of Joy's face in his hand, and brought her closer to him. Joy could feel her heart racing-pounding-inside her chest. She only hoped that Mick couldn't quite tell.

Mick was drawn to the girl. There was something about her that he liked; maybe even loved. He leaned closer to her and their lips crashed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was amazing either way. "Mick…" Joy started to say, before being shushed by the boy. Their lips met again, and Mick wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him. Joy's arms snaked around Mick's neck, her fingers tangling through his hair. Mick ran both his hands down Joy's back, and slipped them under her shirt. Joy kicked off her shoes, having somewhat of an idea of what would happen next.

Gently, the blonde laid Joy down on the bed. As he did so, Joy pulled him after her so that he was kneeling over her, their lips still touching. Joy wasn't exactly an expert in kissing, but it seemed like she was doing perfectly fine. She pressed her lips further against Mick's as he kissed back. The brunette moved one hand down Mick's back, and the other one ran up and down his chest. He had an amazing body, and Joy suddenly realized why Amber must've liked him so much. The thing was, Amber only really liked Mick for his body, while Joy actually saw more in him than that.

Mick deepened their kiss slowly at first. His hands went to the bottom of Joy's blouse, lifting it up slightly. He pulled back from their kiss for a second, and looked down at the girl. "Can I?" he asked, not wanting to force her into anything. Joy took a deep breath before nodding yes as an answer, and crashing her lips onto his again. She felt Mick's hands slide up her body as he took her shirt off and revealing her lavender colored bra. It suddenly occurred to her that she was still supposed to meet Fabian to study. Pulling away from the kiss, Joy looked at him. "Mick, what if Fabian comes back?" she asked nervously.

"He won't be back until four," the blonde answered. The time right then was 3:25. Joy smiled at the boy and kissed him lightly. Mick accepted the kiss but went and deepened it as soon as he could. He took the girl's hand that was on his chest, and moved it down his body slowly until her hand was on his belt buckle. Joy moved her other hand to his belt as well, and undid the buckle along with unbuttoning Mick's jeans and sliding them off. Mick ran his hand down Joy's body, tracing over every curve she had. He moved his lips to Joy's neck, biting down on her every now and then. Quickly, the blonde unbuttoned Joy's capris and slid them off of her as well.

Joy let out a soft and quiet moan every time he bit down on her. She ran her hand back down the boy's chest, and proceeded to go down his body until she reached the hem of his boxers. She felt Mick nod against her, telling her that it was okay to go further. The brunette hesitated at first though, before moving her hand down further, feeling his hard on. Joy gasped under her breath slightly. For a second it was hard to believe that she actually caused it, but it was true. A slight smile broke free from her lips and Joy moved her hands back up his body, resting one hand on his shoulder, as the other ran through his soft blonde hair.

Mick smiled slightly as he continued to kiss down her neck. His hands wandered down to her waist and toyed with the hem of her panties. He didn't quite do anything else just yet, as it occurred to him that she could still say no. The boy pulled away from her neck and whispered in her ear. "Joy?" was all he had to ask.

"Please," she replied. Mick smiled at the girl, and proceeded to slide her panties down her legs slowly. Joy's hands went right to the hem of his boxers again, and pulled them down all the way. She kissed Mick lightly on the lips before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "Um, Mick?" she started. "You should know something before we continue…" Mick smiled at her slightly, brushing her cheek with his thumb again.

"I know you're a virgin, Joy, it's okay. We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know." Mick kissed her lightly on the forehead, still smiling at her. Joy smiled back, biting down on her lower lip.

"No, I don't want to…" she began. "I _really_ want to." A slight boost of confidence ran through her as she pulled Mick down to her and kissed him, and this time it was her who deepened it. Mick smirked at the girl and kissed her back, sliding her panties down her legs. He nodded into the kiss slightly, waiting for her response. Joy nodded back as well telling him she was ready. "Please, Mick," she managed through the kiss.

Mick smiled into their kiss, positioning himself over her before pushing all the way. Both of them moaned rather loudly at this. "Oh my god…" Joy moaned. She couldn't believe what was happening. It felt amazing to her, and it only just began. Joy's fingers clawed at Mick's back gently. She rolled her hips into his in instinct, and pressed her lips harder against Mick's. The blonde smirked at the fact that she was enjoying this. He ran a hand up her body starting at her waist, going up to her breasts. His hand ran lightly across her stomach, and right up to the middle of her chest. He pulled out of her only to push back in.

Joy arched her back as he pulled out of her, moaning loudly as he pushed back in. This action drove her practically insane. She clutched onto Mick's hair, and brought her lips to his neck, biting down on his collar bone. Mick let out a soft moan as she did this, rolling his hips into hers. Mick put a hand on her shoulder, sliding one strap of her bra off of her, and then the other one. Joy didn't object to this, or say anything rather. Mick placed his hand on one of her breasts, squeezing it gently, causing Joy to let out a small shriek. She lifted her back up off of the bed so that Mick could easily unclasp her bra and take it off.

Mick removed Joy's bra and looked the girl in the eyes. He didn't stare at her chest, as some other guys might. Mick respected Joy more than that. "You're beautiful, Joy," he told her, kissing her passionately. Joy blushed slightly at his words and kissed back. Mick rolled his hips into hers before pulling out of her. He kissed down her neck and down to her chest even, nipping at her breasts gently and pushing back into her. Joy let out a gasp/moan as he did this. Her lips went to his ear, nibbling it a bit. She put both hands on his shoulders, and flipped them both over so that she was on top. Joy smiled down at the boy, pecking him on the lips.

Mick pulled the girl down onto him into a kiss so that their chests were touching. He rested one hand on the small of her back, and ran the other through her hair, smiling into the kiss. "Mick…" Joy mumbled. "I-I'm close… so close." The brunette rolled her hips into his and arched her back slightly. The blonde nodded, pulling away from the kiss slightly.

"So am I." He rolled his hips back into hers, coming out and thrusting back into her one last time. They had both reached their climax, although Joy had come first, collapsing on top of him. Joy looked Mick in the eyes. "Oh my god… that was, amazing," she said. Mick couldn't help laughing slightly, smiling at the girl. After a few minutes, Joy finally got off of Mick and they both lay side by side under the covers of Mick's bed.

Joy's head rested on Mick's chest, her arm wrapped around him in a sort of hug like position. Mick had his arm around the girl as well, stroking her hair. "I'm glad I stayed now…" Joy said shyly, blushing slightly.

"I am too," Mick replied, looking down at her. He knew that he kind of always liked Joy in some way, but now, it was definitely clear that he liked her in more ways than one. Joy looked up at him, and smiled. The smile didn't last long because she remembered then that Mick and Amber were a thing.

"Oh my gosh, Mick aren't you still with Amber?" she asked, sort of panicky. Mick hushed her, kissing the top of her head.

"Nope, we broke up yesterday," Mick admitted. He and Amber were always off and on, but this time, it was for good. After all, their relationship was based on looks and the whole 'popularity' thing, which he was sick of.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. Joy had always assumed that Mick and Amber were 'in love' and they were perfect together; or at least that's what everyone else thought.

"Don't be," Mick said, smiling. "I'm glad it's over. It lets me move on, and be with someone, new," he said. Joy blushed, as he was talking about her, and rested her head back on Mick's chest. Just then, the door opened before either of them could do anything to stop it. Fabian came into the room, not seeing them at first.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. Joy screamed, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. Fabian, startled be the noise, jumped slightly, noticing the two. "Oh my god!" he shouted. Luckily, the two were under the covers so that Fabian didn't see anything but their faces. "What the hell are you two doing? Don't answer that, actually because it's pretty obvious." Mick opened his mouth to speak up.

"Fabian, we can explain," he started before he was interrupted.

"Later," Fabian said. "I'll leave you two alone to finish, this…" with that, the brunette boy turned to leave.

"Fabes," Joy called after him. He didn't want to hear it.

"Don't Joy, just don't." Joy and Mick shared a look as Fabian walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian left the room confused, aggravated, and yes, even somewhat heartbroken. He knew that there was really nothing between him and Joy, but Fabian still did have a crush on her. Who knows, maybe before today, they would've gotten together at some point. But now, after that, it was pretty clear that he and Joy would never happen. It didn't make any sense. Joy had always shown small signs of liking Fabian, but never of liking Mick. He didn't understand it at all.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Mick and Joy hurried to get their clothes back on. "Something tells me we didn't handle that very well," Joy said quietly, somewhat disappointed in herself for doing this to Fabian. She actually really did like him, but it was just that she liked him and Mick about the same, and how was she supposed to choose? The blonde sighed, knowing that Joy was right. In a way, he felt awful for doing this to Fabian as well.

"I'll go talk to him," he said. "Wait here, Joy." The girl nodded and sat back down as the boy exited the room to find Fabian. Well, he wasn't that hard to find considering he was down the hall. "Fabian," Mick called. The boy stirred, shaking his head at the blonde. "I want to talk to you." Hesitantly, the brunette rose and walked towards him.

"What do you want? Haven't you already hurt me enough today?" Fabian wore a look of disappointment and hurt on his face. It was going to be hard to forgive Mick this time. They were best friends too, which made it all the more harder.

"Fabian, I'm sorry…" Mick offered. Fabian pursed his lips and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You knew I liked Joy! I've told you multiple times before, Mick. I asked you to keep her company while I was gone! Not have sex with her! I don't know if I can forgive you for this, Mick." Fabian started to back away from the boy slightly.

"Fabian, please, I really am sorry. We shouldn't have done it, I know that. If you want, nothing else will happen between me and Joy." Mick hated seeing Fabian upset, let alone upset with him. It practically killed him inside. Fabian shook his head.

"See, that's the problem. I know you like Joy too, and I know that she likes you back. I don't want to deny you two of having a relationship or anything, but Mick, you have to understand that it hurts; liking someone, and knowing that they like someone else." Fabian turned to walk away, but Mick stopped him.

"Fabes…" was all he said before Fabian turned back around and practically threw himself into the blonde's arms. The brunette buried his face in Mick's shirt that he had put on previously, as they hugged. "Fabian, it's okay," Mick coaxed, hugging him back.

"I know, Mick. Thanks," the boy said, pulling away from him. "If you really like Joy, then go, ask her out. I know she'll say yes." Fabian gave Mick a slight smile at this and the blonde returned one.

"Thanks, Fabes. You're a really good friend, you know." The boy smiled at the blonde, before taking off. Mick went back to the room and looked over at Joy, who stood up at the sight of him. She walked over to him with a look of concern on her face.

"Is he okay?" the girl asked. Mick nodded, smiling at the girl. He grabbed Joy by the waist and pulled her closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"He's fine now and everything's alright." Joy smiled and snaked her hands around the blonde's neck. Mick brushed a piece of Joy's hair out of her face before bringing his lips down to hers and kissing her softly. Joy's eyes fluttered closed, smiling into the kiss. Her eyes stayed closed as they pulled away, biting down on her lower lip. She allowed them to open after a minute or two. "Joy," Mick began, looking down at her. "I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend." Joy's cheeks flushed pink at her surprise.

"After today I don't think I could really say no," she said in a joking manor. "But yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." A smile emerged from her mouth as she tiptoed to kiss the boy's cheek. Mick pulled her closer into a hug, and they stayed that way for a few minutes. When they broke free, Joy looked up at Mick. "Fabian's not coming back, is he?" she asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I don't think so," Mick said, shaking his head. Joy just shrugged. "If you don't have anywhere else to be, why not stay and talk for a bit?" Mick asked. Joy smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to!" With that, the two sat back down side by side and just talked for a bit. It was a great way to get to know more about each other. Mick was glad that Joy had agreed to be his girlfriend, and he was glad that Fabian was somewhat okay with it. He would get over Joy eventually. In fact, he would get over her sooner than he thought.  
Later on that same night, Fabian had gone up to Patricia's room after dinner to hang out and watch a movie. It was Patricia's idea actually, and Fabian gladly said yes. Joy was downstairs with Mick, so it wasn't like she'd interrupt them. Patricia had put the movie on in her laptop and sat it at the end of her bed so that they could both see it. They watched the whole movie, chatting at some times between scenes-talking about their favorite parts or what not. When the movie was over, Patricia shutdown her laptop and closed it, putting it away. "So, what do you make of Joy and Mick then?" Patricia asked him, sitting back down beside him.

"I guess I was upset at first, but if they're happy together than who am I to object?" Fabian said, shrugging his shoulders. Patricia sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"You know, they're not the only ones that can be happy together," she said, smirking at him. The look on the redhead's face scared the boy a bit, in a nervous/confused sort of way. He looked back at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, curious to know, and yet not quite wanting to know. She just laughed, and smiled at him again. Patricia moved closer to Fabian, putting her hand on his inner thigh.

"I mean," she said suavely, moving her hand up his leg. "Your best friend and my best friend just hooked up. If they can, why can't we?" Patricia leaned closer to Fabian, and tried to kiss him. Reluctant to the girl's actions, the boy leaned the opposite way away from her.

"Trixie…" he started, as he sometimes called her. Patricia sighed, pouting slightly.

"Oh come on!" she said, moving closer to the boy. "Why won't you at least just kiss me? I like you, you know. More than Joy did or ever would." She started moving even closer to him, causing him to back further up the bed until he couldn't back up any farther.

"Patricia," Fabian tried to object. The redhead smirked at him, crawling up the bed towards him. Soon she had his legs pinned to the bed with her knees and held his arms down also, with her hands. "Patricia what are you doing?" The boy wore a look of panic and confusion, which amused the girl.

"Shh," Patricia whispered smiling at the boy. She leaned closer to the boy by flattening her back so that she was on all fours. Her blouse hung down as she did this, purposely so that Fabian could see down her shirt. The brunette's eyes widened at this, his jaw dropping.

"P-Patricia," he stammered, looking away from the girl's chest and back up at her. "Y-your shirt…" She just laughed at the boy, bringing her face just inches from his.

"I know," she smirked. Lowering her face even further, Patricia laid a long kiss on the boy's lips. It lingered as she pulled away only slightly. Fabian was breathing deeper than before, panting even. The redhead touched her nose to his. "You can look, you know," she whispered rather seductively. Fabian swallowed hard.

"I don't want to," he told her. Although, it was more like he was telling himself. Another long kiss came down on him; hard.

"Yes you do," Patricia coaxed. "I can tell you're lying, you know." She brought her lips to his ear, and whispered to him. "You say you don't want to look, but I can tell you're you fighting the urge." Patricia sat up so that only his legs were pinned. In one quick move, the redhead took off her shirt, revealing her lacey red bra. Fabian immediately shut his eyes, and swallowed again.

"Patricia, I don't feel very comfortable with this…" Fabian choked out. She was correct, in a way. He was conflicted about going forward with this. He knew that if he did kiss her back, or go along with what she was doing, it would make him want her even more. There had always been a part of him that liked Patricia as well as Joy. The only thing that was really stopping him was the fact that he was a virgin. He wasn't positively clear about whether Patricia was or not, seeing as she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

He was resisting so far, but the girl wouldn't have it. She crashed her lips back onto his, and started unbuttoning his shirt as well. His eyes remained closed as she did this. It was starting to bug her that Fabian wouldn't play her way. She wanted him, and she intended on getting him.

"What's it going to take to get you to play along?" she whispered in his ear. "Do I need to convince you?" Fabian slowly opened his eyes, looking straight into her blues.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Patricia laughed. It was obvious that he was holding back on kissing her as well. She could feel his arms and legs tense up beneath her every time she kissed him or showed skin. The redhead unpinned the boy's arms only to push his shirt off of him.

"You'll see," was all he got for an answer. His arms were pinned once more, as he felt the girl's soft, warm lips on his skin; kissing down his neck and biting down on his collar bone. A soft moan came from Fabian's mouth and he shut his eyes yet again. The girl smirked, and took one of the boy's hands, placing it on the small of her back. She pulled away long enough to say keep it there, before kissing him again on the lips. She took his other hand-and he willingly let her-and put it to her breast. After a minute, the girl leaned closer to him and mumbled; "I want you, Fabian. I know you want me too."

Fabian pulled away from her for a second. "You're wrong," he mumbled. "I don't just want you, I need you." He brought his lips back to hers and kissed back. His hand went lower than the small o her back, squeezing her butt and breast gently. Patricia moaned softly into the kiss and smiled even, deepening it. Her hands went to the buckle of his belt, undoing it and sliding his jeans off, running her hand down his body. Fabian wasn't exactly as toned as Mick was, let's say, but he was toned more than she expected. A slight smile came to her at this thought.

Fabian brought his hands to the top of Patricia's skirt, not hesitating to pull it off of the girl. It fell to the floor with his jeans. His fingers traveled up and down her skin, exploring her body. She usually wore fishnet tights, but hadn't today. Fabian pressed his lips harder against hers, slipping his tongue into the kiss as well, which pleased Patricia. The red-haired girl continued to run her hand down Fabian's body, going down to his boxers and feeling the hardness behind them. As much as she was enjoying the kiss, she pulled away and looked down at the boy. "My bra, Fabian," she managed.

Fabian fumbled to unclasp her bra at first, but managed to get it off of the girl; it falling to the ground as well. He brought his lips up to the girl's neck, leaving a trail of lingering kisses all the way down to her chest and breasts. Patricia moaned softly each time his lips moved down her neck, or when he bit down on her. The boy brought his hands down the girl's back, to the top of her underwear that conveniently matched her bra. His fingers played with the lace on the hem for a few seconds. Patricia pressed her chest against Fabian's and sucked on his neck, biting down on his collar bone and hearing him moan under his breath.

Everything that Patricia did, or was doing was completely turning him on. He knew that he wanted her; that he needed her. This feeling wouldn't go away until he had her. His fingers slid under the hem of her panties and began sliding them down her legs. "Patricia," he mumbled. "Please, do something. The girl smiled, pulling away from his neck.

"Only if you give me a good enough reason why I should," she teased, running her fingers lightly over his torso. In the meantime, the redhead pressed her lips to his, starting with a light kiss. Fabian whined in complaint.

"God Patricia," he muttered before the kiss. "Why do you have to be such a fucking tease?" Patricia smirked at the boy. Fabian wasn't one to swear much, so hearing him do it was amusing.

"Shush," Patricia hushed, kissing him lightly again. "Come on, I'm waiting." Fabian closed his eyes for a second, thinking of what to say.

"I want you, Patricia. More than I've ever wanted anyone, or anything else," he confessed. Patricia smiled, kissing his neck. She wanted him to continue. "Everything about you is perfect, and makes me want you even more." This got Patricia to leave a small trail off kisses down his chest, tonguing him some as she went. She even went as far as to gently tweak his nipple. A short and quick gasp came from him as Patricia did this, followed by a low moan. God, he wanted her.

"Go on," the girl coaxed, as she went back to kissing down his chest. Fabian swallowed hard before continuing. He ran his hands up and down her body, thinking.

"Everything you're doing, and everything you've done; it seriously turns me on. You don't know how hard it is to resist you right now." As he spoke, Patricia proceeded to kiss down his body until she came to the hem of his boxers, where she stopped.

"And?" she asked softly, waiting for that one final part. She continued to kiss along the hem of his boxers until he finished.

"Everything about you is just so sexy, that it's impossible to resist you. I've never felt like this with anyone else." Everything he was saying was true, and he realized just how true it was. She drove him insane, but in the best way. Patricia pulled away, smiling at him, and crawled back up to him to place a long kiss on his lips. Her hands went to his boxers, pulling them down all the way. Patricia put one hand on Fabian's chest as she continued kissing him. "Please, Trixie," he managed through kiss. "Please." The redhead lowered herself onto the boy slowly so that he was all the way inside of her. Both of them moaned loudly at this. "Oh god…" he spoke out.

Fabian couldn't resist pulling the girl down even closer to him, passionately kissing her and slipping his tongue into it as well. Patricia rolled her hips into his, and kissed back. "Well," she said, pulling away slightly and looking down at the boy; both of their eyes glazed with lust. "Take control." Fabian grabbed her face gently in his hands, kissing her again. He flipped them so that he was now on top of her. Sliding out of the girl, Fabian traced over her stomach with light fingers, still kissing her. He moved from her lips to her neck in an instant. "Fabian," Patricia began to say, arching her back slightly.

The boy didn't give her time to answer before pushing back into her. Want and desire was taking over the both of them. They both wanted it, and were clearly enjoying it. "Fuck!" she cried out loud. "God, Fabian…" she added, along with other noises incapable of using other proper English. "Again," she whispered, digging her nails into his back and arching hers. Fabian obeyed her request, and did the same thing to her again, rolling his hips into hers. One hand on her breast, the brunette kissed down the girl's chest, biting her gently. Patricia moaned beneath him as she continued rolling her hips into his.

Fabian slid out of the girl again, only to thrust back into her faster and harder than before. Patricia was expecting that, as she threw her head back and practically screamed, moaning louder than ever. Her eyes slammed closed, and her fingers went straight for the brunette's hair, tangling in it immediately and pulling on it slightly. "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Fabian asked the girl. A small smile escaped her lips as she crashed them onto Fabian's.

After a few minutes, Patricia whispered in his ear; "I'm close." The orgasms started shortly after that, and she reached her climax just before Fabian did. After getting dressed back into their underwear, the two lay on their backs facing the ceiling, snuggled together under the covers. Patricia had her head on Fabian's shoulder, and both arms wrapped around him, hugging his body. Fabian on the other hand, had on arm wrapped around the girl and the other across his abdomen.

They had turned the lights off, but could still see from the moonlight through the window. Patricia looked like she could fall asleep any minute. "I should head back now," the boy said softly. Patricia gave her head a light shake and muttered 'stay.' He looked down at the girl as her eyes fluttered closed. "But what if Victor finds out? Or if Joy walks in?" Patricia hushed the boy.

"He won't find out. Plus, the door's locked. Please stay?" the girl asked nicely. He agreed, and Patricia smiled to herself rather, letting her mind drift off and go to sleep. After a while of watching the girl sleep, Fabian started to fall asleep himself. After all, they were both practically exhausted and it was almost 11. The only reason they didn't have to hear the curfew call was because it was Friday night. Fabian gave Patricia a very light kiss on her forehead before actually falling asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Joy pushed through the doors of Anubis house half dizzy from the previous night. She was hung over from drinking for the first time, and it didn't feel so good. Mick had taken her to a club like place and the drinks were all alcohol based. Joy wasn't even sure how they had gotten into the place being underage, but she stayed quiet about it. The small girl was tired of being compared to Mara as a "goody-two-shoes." Therefore, she drank. It wasn't just one or two cups either. Joy ended up drinking five cups of the stuff, topping Mick's three.

Surprisingly, Mick had been the smarter of the two, knowing that he would have to carry Joy's drunken ass back to Anubis; which is what he ended up doing. The blonde came to the realization that it would be far too difficult to carry Joy all the way upstairs. Even though Joy was very light weight while sober, when people are hung over and unconscious they tend to weigh more. The boy just decided to sneak her into his and Fabian's room for the night. When he got to the room however, Fabian was nowhere to be found. Mick, tired from carrying the girl, gently laid her down to sleep on Fabian's bed for the night and climbed into his own bed.

Now Joy was awake, and had a massive headache. She had taken a walk outside, trying to remember what happened last night and why she woke up in Fabian's bed. The bright lights in the house hurt her eyes. Blinded, the girl stumbled up the stairs, clinging onto the railing for support. Once she got to her and Patricia's room, her hand missed the doorknob three times before grasping it, realizing it was locked.

Not even bothering to think of a good enough reason that it could be locked, she removed the bobby pin from her hair and was able to pick the lock. Slowly, it turned and the door opened. It was darker in the room than the rest of the house. Then again, it was still early at 5am. Joy clumsily walked in, palming the wall for the light switch. The immediate brightness had the girl's eyes tightly closing, trying to adjust in an instant. "Oh my," she started, rubbing her eyes so that she could see. When her eyes finally fluttered open, her jaw dropped and she screamed loudly at what she saw.

Patricia and Fabian snapped awake in terror, hearing the loud piercing scream. "Shut the door!" Patricia barked. Joy did what she was told and turned to face them both with her eyes closed.

"Patricia, a word in the hall please?" she more demanded than asked. Patricia got up out of bed to put the rest of her clothes on as the brunette girl walked out. Just by looking at Joy she could tell she was hung over. Fabian turned to look at Patricia.

"I thought you said the door was locked?" Fabian spoke. Patricia threw him his clothes from last night, which he caught.

"It was! Shut up, get dressed, and stay here," the red-haired girl ordered. After pulling her shirt on over her head and fixing her skirt, she started for the door before stopping a minute to crawl back up the bed and lightly kiss the boy on the lips. "I'll be right back." Her hand barely began to pull the door open before Joy grabbed her arm and yanked her into the hall.

"What the hell do you think you two were doing?" Joy asked, demandingly. She crossed her arms, waiting for a response.  
"Um, sleeping?" the girl answered, obviously.

"You were both sleeping in the same bed, in your underwear, if that even! Victor could've found out!" Patricia waved the girl away.

"Oh please, Joy! You're just jealous that I got him before you! And you shouldn't be, because you're with Mick! Don't think for one second that Fabian didn't tell me that he walked in on you and Mick doing practically the same thing. At least Fabian and I had the decency to but some of our clothes back on!" The brunette threw her hands in the air, bewildered.

"You're unbelievable! You knew that I liked Fabian! Did you both do this to get back at me or something? Because that's just foul!"

"Maybe I like him too, did you think of that? Maybe I've just never told you because you always said you were going to ask him out, but never did! You're with Mick, Joy! You can't have them both, it doesn't work like that." Fed up with all of this, Patricia stormed away from Joy and back into the room, heading straight toward the boy. Joy walked back into the room as well. Patricia could tell that Joy was watching them. She took Fabian's hands in her hers and placed them on her waist, then pulled him closer to her, and kissed him with Joy watching. Fabian kissed back, not knowing that Joy was watching from the hallway.

Pulling away, she took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers, leading him out of the room and past Joy, with a look that said "I won." Tears started to form from the smaller girl's eyes and ran down her now red cheeks. She knew that everything Patricia had said had been right, but it still hurt that she would do that. She hadn't realized that this was almost exactly how Fabian felt before. The door slammed closed as Joy fell onto her bed, crying. She thought she would be crying forever.

*Two weeks had passed –give or take a day, and Joy and Patricia had hardly spoken to each other. They used to be best friends, and now it was if they were barely even friends at all. Fabian and Patricia weren't exactly 'together', but maintained a 'friends with benefits' relationship since the first time. They've slept together two more times since then as well, and whenever Joy was around, she would be very clingy with the boy; going over to talk to him, or kissing him on the cheek or something like that. Most of the Anubis kids were oblivious to Patricia and Fabian's relationship, as everyone was in preparation for the arrival of the new girl.

The Anubis kids were all sitting in either the living room or kitchen when they heard a knock at the main doors. Some of them looked excited, and other's looked like they couldn't care less. Trudy came rushing in, an eager smile on her face, to answer the door. A small, friendly looking dirty blonde girl stood behind it. "Hello dearie! Welcome to Anubis house! Nina, I presume?" Trudy invited her in and gave her the usual welcome and such. After Nina was informed about everything she needed to know, she allowed herself to meet everyone and introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Nina, and I'm from America," she started, a smile on her face. Fabian was the first person she noticed. He was extremely cute, in her opinion. The boy was also the first person to actually say hi to her, as well.

"Hey," he greeted, standing up and walking towards her. He immediately fell in love with her eyes. "Welcome to Anubis. I'm Fabian, by the way; Fabian Rutter. The brunette held his hand out to hers. Nina realized that she probably looked stupid, staring at the boy. She smiled, and shook his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Nina Martin." Fabian didn't know at the time, that this girl would change everything.

"So, um… have you gotten a tour of the house yet?" the boy asked, trying to make conversation. The girl tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.

"No, not yet, I uh, wanted to introduce myself first. But I am kind of excited about going to boarding school." The boy smiled back at her.

"Well then, would you maybe want me to show you around a bit?" Nina bit down on her lower lip, giggling under her breath. She tried her hardest not to blush, and agreed, following the boy out of the room. Patricia watched them talk back and forth, a jealous and disgusted look on her face. She could see that Fabian liked the new girl, and did not approve of it one bit. Yes, she realized that she and Fabian weren't exactly official, but they might have been, if it wasn't for Nina. The new girl had been there for not even five minutes and already she was ruining everything!

Suddenly, Patricia got that sick feeling in her stomach again; the same one she had been getting recently. Covering her mouth with her hand, the redhead ran to the bathroom and hurled. The nausea had been bothering her for a few days now, and she got cramps in her stomach from time to time. This was the second time she threw up since. It would have been her third, but the very time, she swallowed it.

Joy had been walking down the hallway when she thought she heard Patricia's voice. Curious, the brunette followed the sound and eventually found the girl kneeling on the bathroom floor, clutching her stomach. "Oh my god, Patricia!" Joy exclaimed, rushing in to help the girl up. "What happened? Are you alright?" Patricia grabbed the girl's arm and pulled herself up shakily.

"I-I'm fine, Joy. Just a bit of nausea, that's all. I-I'm just sick." Now the girl felt dizzy and extremely light headed-like she could barely stand on her feet. Joy looked concerned. Even though the two were fighting, Joy was determined to find out what was wrong, and help her friend.

"Patricia how long has this been going on?" The redhead didn't answer at first, avoiding the question. "Come on, you've got to give me some answers Trixie. We're supposed to be best friends, remember? And we certainly haven't been acting like it lately." The girl hesitated, but answered.

"About two weeks…" came mumbling from her lips. She explained all the illnesses she'd been having or feeling since it began. It made her curious enough to ask this next question.

"Patricia… when was your period due?" Patricia ran a hand loosely through her hair and shrugged.

"I don't know, a few days ago, I think. It's late," she answered. Suddenly this made perfect sense to Joy. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my god, Trixie… you're…" the girl was interrupted by Patricia's hand slamming against her mouth.

"I'm not pregnant, Joy! I'm not!" The brunette had to pry the girl's hand off of her mouth.

"How do you know, Patricia?" Joy asked. She paused, thinking for a minute. "Trixie… how many times have you and Fabian had sex?" The girl replied softly with three. Joy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped further. "Three times?" she cried out loud. "Didn't either of you think to use protection, for crying out loud? I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant after three times of unprotected sex in two weeks!"

"Fabian might have mentioned it… but at the time I told him I was on birth control, which I am, so I don't see how I can be pregnant!" Joy gave the girl a look. She didn't say anything at first, but the look was enough.

"Obviously it didn't work," she stated. She grabbed Patricia's arm, pulling her into Mara and Amber's room. "Come with me." Once they were there, Joy began to rummage through Amber's draw until she found what she was looking for, and handed it to Patricia.

"You want me to take a pregnancy test?" Patricia asked, unbelievably. "Why does Amber even have these?" She didn't even want to know the answer.

"Go take it," the smaller girl enforced, pushing her all the way back into the bathroom. Patricia tried to convince her that she wasn't pregnant, but Joy wouldn't have it. "Then why are you scared to take the test?" Patricia glared at the girl, knowing she was right. "I'll wait here," she told her. The red-haired girl closed the door and nervously ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip.

"I'm not pregnant," she told herself. "I can't be; I'm only sixteen!" After nervously pacing back and forth for a few minutes, she looked down at the box in her hand. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she whined. The girl took a deep breath and shakily opened the box, not knowing what to expect from this. God how she hoped that this wasn't true


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia threw the test on the ground and stomped on it with her foot. She was so angry at herself, and so confused that she didn't know what to do. Joy was right, and the test had been positive. She threw it away, only wishing that she could completely get rid of the thing and never have to worry about it or think about it again; but she couldn't. Not after what the results told her. What was she going to do? The girl whipped the door open and stepped out into the hall. "You were right, Joy," she told the girl in a soft voice. "It was positive."

Joy held her arms out to the girl as Patricia walked into them and into a tight embrace. "It's okay," Joy told her in a comforting voice. Patricia shook her head in disagreement.

"No it's not, Joy." Tears emerged from her blue eyes. "I'm fucking pregnant at sixteen! Everyone's going to know sooner or later and I'm going to be looked at funny, and judged. Fabian's probably going to want nothing to do with the baby since he's all interested in the new girl and I'm going to be stuck with a kid in high school! You don't realize how awful it's actually going to be. I'll probably have to be taken out of school and who knows? Maybe they'll even kick me out of school."

Joy hushed the girl, patting her back. "Don't you dare say that, Patricia. I highly doubt that Fabian will leave you alone with the baby. It's his child too you know. And they won't kick you out of school. I've seen this happen to other girls, and they're fine. Besides, by the time you have the baby school year will be on holiday. It won't be all that bad, Patricia, I promise."

The redhead continued to feel tears running down her cheeks. "I can't do this alone, Joy," she whispered. "I'm scared." Joy backed away from their hug and looked into the girl's eyes. "You won't have to. I'll help you through it. And who knows? Maybe you won't start showing that early after all." Patricia gave her a 'let's be serious' look.

"Joy, I'm practically a pencil. I think people will notice if I start gaining a bunch of weight." Patricia shuffled her feet and dried her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Joy hugger her friend one last time. She made a promise, and it was one she intended on keeping. Patricia smiled this time, accepting the hug.

"Thanks, Joy. You're a good friend." After a few minutes of silence, the two girls exchanged a look. "Now what do we do?" The redhead asked.

"We should probably tell Fabian." Joy knew that Patricia might not want to, but they would have to tell him eventually. Patricia looked at the girl.

"Are you crazy? Joy, we can't tell anyone about this! Especially Fabian! Besides like I said, he's all interested in the American new girl." She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Looking back up and seeing the other girl's expression, she gave her a look. "I'm not jealous, Joy…" she lied. "Okay, so maybe I am. I don't even care." Joy smiled at her.

"Alright then, but we have to tell him eventually. And we'll need to tell Trudy as well." Patricia nodded as she realized all of this. From then on, this would be their secret. Although, what Joy didn't know, was that Patricia had a secret of her own. This was a secret that she intended on keeping to herself.

*Later that night, Fabian and Nina walked side by side out in the cool night air. Fabian had offered to show Nina the campus, and when better to show her than just as the sunset was ending. The sky looked beautiful as they walked underneath it, gazing up to get a good look. "It's beautiful," Nina said. Fabian nodded.

"It is, isn't it?" He led Nina further down the path until they came to a small patch of grass and stopped. They both sat on the ground, and laid back, looking straight up at the clouds. They watched the fluffy cotton like objects float by, changing size and shape as they passed by.

"You know, I wanted to thank you for all of this," the girl spoke. Fabian turned his head to the side to look at her.

"All of what?" he asked, somewhat confused. Nina laughed, and looked at him.

"For everything, I guess. Being nice to me and showing me around, you know?" She gave him a light smile. "I think I'm getting used to Anubis already. Everyone seems alright, and nice enough so far." Fabian laughed and smiled back at her.

"You're welcome, and that's great! Most of us are pretty nice. You'll get used to the school pretty soon, and then after you do it just feels like home." The boy looked back up at the sky and watched the clouds. Nina did the same. After a few minutes, it slowly started to get darker outside. Fabian stood up, and offered Nina a hand to help her up as well. She took it, thankfully, and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Nina tucked her hair behind her ear and looked into the boy's eyes. "So, should we head back now?" Fabian thought for a minute.

"I guess so," was his reply. "Come on." The two headed back to Anubis, side by side. They talked as they walked. An occasional laugh and smile was thrown in here and there. The got back to the steps on Anubis house in no time at all.

"Thanks again, by the way," Nina said. Fabian smiled, getting lost in her eyes for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me," he replied, coming back to reality. She smiled shyly, and quickly kissed him on the cheek before heading into the house. He was surprised by this, no doubt, as he watched the girl run upstairs and as he headed in. At first the boy didn't see Joy standing there. In fact he wouldn't have seen her at all if she didn't call out his name.

"Fabian, what the hell was that?" she asked, walking over to him. Fabian suddenly became very confused. He wasn't sure whether to ask though, because usually when a girl asks you that question, you've done something wrong, and they expect you to know what it was.

"What are you talking about?" Joy walked up and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, grabbing his arm with his other hand.

"I saw her kiss you! That's what I'm talking about. And you know what that was for." Fabian looked at Joy in disbelief.

"You were spying on us?" Joy crossed her arms over her chest in defense.

"No, I just so happened to be looking out of the window at that moment. Never mind that, don't turn this on me! What about you and Patricia, hmm? You two are practically a thing!" Fabian turned his head to the side, and then back at Joy.

"We're not actually together, Joy." The brunette girl uncrossed her arms and out them on her hips, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Well you might as well be! And what if you were? Would you go around taking girls out for romantic walks at night and letting them kiss you on the cheek then?" Fabian could hardly believe what Joy was saying. He looked at her more confused than ever before.

"What the hell are you talking about, Joy? If Patricia and I were a thing than no of course I wouldn't see anyone else. And I was just showing Nina around campus anyways! I wasn't taking her on a romantic walk. I just met her today, for crying out loud." Joy was prepared to object to this as well. Although, even _she_ could barely make sense of what she actually was saying.

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love in a day and got married that same week! The point I'm trying to make is that I know you like Patricia and I know for a fact that she likes you. So you need to get over this silly little kindergarten crush that you have on the new girl, and just ask Patricia out. Please, just listen and trust me on this." Fabian ran a hand through his hair.

"Joy, you're beyond confusing me right now, and it's very stressful, how confused I am. Please, just let me go to sleep." Joy tried to say one last thing, but Fabian wouldn't let her. She knew it was better that he stopped her anyways. The girl watched him as he went to his room, and then proceeded to go to hers. It was going to be a long night, and many more to come.

*The next two or three months were the longest ever. It was hard, keeping Patricia's secret. Not so much hard as in not telling anyone, but hard as in covering for the illnesses she got because of it. Also, the mood swings were hard to explain as well. Even for Patricia. Luckily, the ones that made her angry were easier to explain based on her personality and the fact that it just seems normal. It was the ones were she would become extremely happy or sad that were harder. Surprisingly, she never had that many weird food cravings.

To take her mind off of the pregnancy, Joy often arranged for all four of them –Patricia, Fabian, Mick and herself- to hang out. Whether it was going to a restaurant or just relaxing together didn't really matter. Fabian and Patricia were normal around each other. They'd talk, and sometimes flirt indirectly. There were really no problems. Patricia did however freak out once when Fabian wrapped his arm around her waist and touched her stomach.

The Anubis kids were al sitting down for breakfast one morning, and that's when Joy started to notice a change in things. Joy had sat across from Patricia that morning, and on the other side of Patricia was Fabian. He was also sitting next to Nina. Joy watched Patricia as she hesitatingly put food into her mouth. The problem was, however, that there was barely any food on her plate or fork. This worried the girl, as she saw her best friend continue eating. She had to know what was up with her.

The redhead had barely touched her plate, even though there was almost nothing on it. She raised her fork to her mouth and took one last bite before deciding she was finished. Feeling slightly dizzy, the girl got up and headed back to her room. Joy got up and followed her after a minute or two. She found Patricia lying in her bed, facing the ceiling. "What's up with you?" Joy asked. "You're hardly eating anything lately. That's not good, Trixie. Not for you, or the baby." Patricia cringed when she mentioned the word baby.

"I know it's not, but that's the thing Joy. I'm doing this on purpose." This was the secret that Patricia had been keeping to herself. Joy sat down next to her friend.

"Trixie… you're starving yourself! What's going on? Give me real answers." The brunette didn't get it at first. Her best friend was purposely starving herself, and while she's pregnant. Patricia suddenly felt ashamed to admit it.

"I… I think I want to get an abortion…" she mumbled. The reason she was starving herself, she explained, was that she couldn't stand to go to the doctor and have them kill the baby. So she thought that if she didn't eat, the baby would die on its own. Patricia now realized that the idea was horrifying. It's not at all what she wanted, but she knew she couldn't handle a child at this age. "I can't do this Joy. I know I'd be a horrible mother. It just seems like the only other option. It's definitely not the easiest thing for me to decide, but I just don't know what to do."

Joy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "Patricia, think about what you're saying. Abortion isn't the only way to get through this even if you don't want to keep the baby. You can't do this." Patricia could feel the tears coming again.

"I don't know what to do, Joy. And not eating hasn't been the only thing…" she admitted also. Joy let her go and looked at the girl with confusion. Patricia rolled up the sleeve of her school uniform and showed Joy her wrists. She had started cutting.

"Patricia…" Joy gasped, almost speechless. "Patricia you've got to stop this! You might end up killing yourself eventually if you don't." Patricia nodded, her eyes closed.

"I know," she whispered. "I can't help it. Every time I see him with, her, I just get so angry, and upset, and just so confused that I cut and I don't eat, and I stay up all night trying to forget about everything. But I can't, and it just upsets me even more. Especially when my mind starts assuming the worst and tells me that he'll never care about me, or the baby, or anything and he won't want anything to do with me. And it makes me feel so stupid inside for thinking that he would care." Tears were pouring out of her eyes by now, and her emotions got the best of her.

Joy hugged her again, trying anything to calm her down. "Patricia don't ever say that, okay? He does care, I promise you that. Calm down, please. It will be fine." Joy ended up calming Patricia down eventually so that they both could get ready for school. The redhead fixed her makeup, and grabbed her bag. Joy stopped her before they left. "One more thing; when are you going to tell him?"

Patricia sighed. "Well if I go with the abortion idea, never. And right now, I can't afford to think about it anyways." She shrugged her shoulders as the two headed to school. Joy told Patricia to go on ahead and that she'd meet her inside. The brunette immediately went to find Fabian. If Patricia wasn't going to tell him, she would.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fabian!" Joy called. It annoyed her to see that he was with Nina. "I'm sorry, Nina I really need to talk to Fabian so if you could give us a minute that'd be great." She didn't even wait for an answer before pulling the boy aside. "We need to talk, big time." Fabian looked at Joy.

"What's up?" he asked. She told him everything. Everything that Patricia had told her, she told him. Especially about her cutting and not eating. It took a while to explain it all, and when she was done, Fabian could barely comprehend any of it. "Whoa, what?" he yelled. "Patricia's pregnant? How long was she planning on waiting before telling me, considering it's my baby too?"

Joy crossed her arms and looked concerned. "That's just it; she wasn't going to tell you at all. And now she's planning on getting an abortion. I thought maybe you could talk her out of it." This was a lot for Fabian to take in at once. First Joy tells him that Patricia's pregnant with his baby, and then she tells him that she's been starving herself and cutting. Finally, after everything else, she wants to get an abortion?

"She's planning on what now? No, I have to stop her. Where is she?" Fabian wasn't going to let Patricia kill the baby. How could he? He would never be able to forgive himself. Suddenly all these conflicting emotions ran through his head. All of his feelings for Patricia came flooding back through his memory and practically washed over everything else. He forgot about anything he felt with Nina-which wasn't really much-or what he used to feel with Joy. It was like all he could think about was Patricia.

"Uh, she went to class, I think," Joy managed. Before she could say anything else, Fabian ran to go find the girl. It didn't take very long at all, actually to spot the girl. Fabian ran up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, turning around. Obviously he had scared her.

"Patricia, Joy told me everything. You cannot get an abortion, Patricia. It's probably one of the worst things you could do for you, for me, for the baby. Patricia listen to me, Joy told me about what you thought. I have to tell you that it is the complete opposite. I need you to know that no matter what, I'm going to be there for you. I also need you to know, and I'm not just saying this, that I really do love you."

Fabian grabbed the girl's face in his hands and kissed her. He didn't care that pretty much anyone and everyone could see them. It didn't matter at all. All that mattered was the two of them. "Fabian, I really don't know if…" she said when they pulled away. Fabian hushed her.

"I don't want to hear it. You're not getting an abortion Patricia. I know you can do this, and I promise you, that I'll be right here with you the whole time. Whatever you want," he told her. Joy had told him how much it hurt Patricia that he would sometimes spend more time with Nina than her. How could he have none before? If he had known how much pain it was causing her, then of course he would've done something about it. Patricia looked deep into his eyes, and knew that he meant everything that he was saying.

Knowing that he was okay with the fact that she was pregnant-with his child too-and that he truly did care about her _and_ the baby, made her feel a million times better and more self-confident. "You really mean this, don't you?" she asked, looking down. Fabian nodded. "I still don't know if I'm ready…"

Fabian brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers. "Even if you're not ready now, you will be." Carefully, the boy slid her sleeve up, and looked at it. Patricia looked away, somewhat ashamed, and embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a light pink at this. Fabian raised he arm up slightly, and looked her in the eyes. "Please, don't," he pleaded, placing a light kiss on her wrist. "Nothing's worth this." Patricia gazed up at him, and knew that he was right. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, as well. Fabian kissed the girl on the forehead after pulling away.

The redhead pushed her sleeve down so that no one else would be able to see the cuts. "Thanks, Fabian," she said. Standing on tip-toe, the girl kissed him on the cheek, and whispered; "I love you too." She was completely honest with this too. It was how she really felt. Fabian smiled at her, and took her hand in his, escorting her to class. They would make this work, he was sure of it.

*Later on at the end of the week, Fabian sat in his room on his bed doing his homework like any other day after school, when Mick walked in. The jock smiled and greeted him with a 'hey.' Fabian smiled back at him and waved. Mick, who had been spinning a basketball on his finger, threw the ball down and sat next to his best friend. "So," he said, with a huge grin on his face. "What's going on between you and Patricia?" the blonde teased.

Fabian looked up from his books and tried to look convincing. "Nothing, Mick, we're just really good friends." Mick could tell he was lying right off the bat. The blonde nudged him on the shoulder, trying to get him to tell.

"Come on, really good friends don't kiss and say I love you. Are you two dating yet, or what?" Fabian looked at him and asked where he heard that. Joy had told him; of course she did. Fabian tried to stop the smile that started forming on his lips as he looked back down at his book.

"Maybe…" he eventually replied, barely loud enough for Mick to hear.

"So you are then, aren't you?" Mick stated. "Finally, you two ended up together. I mean, seriously Fabes, it was bound to happen." Fabian gave Mick's shoulder a playful push as he laughed at the blonde and smiled.

"Alright, alright I get it." Fabian closed his text book and tossed it aside, getting up to pack his bag. Mick stood up after him and thought for a minute.

"We should celebrate tonight!" he suggested. "We could have a movie night or something, yeah? You and Patricia, and then Joy and I. It'll be fun." Fabian thought for a minute and agreed, liking the idea.

"Yeah that does sound fun. Tonight it is then. But hey, I have to go somewhere right now, but I'll be back in an hour or two I promise." Fabian said bye to Mick and left Anubis to meet Joy and Patricia outside in the taxi. Joy had made an appointment to go see an ultrasound of the baby for the first time. Patricia, as calm as she seemed, was a nervous wreck. She held onto Fabian's hand the whole ride there. Luckily, Patricia hadn't really started showing yet. Well, at least not _that _much. There was a little showing, but not enough for anyone to tell that she was instantly gaining weight or anything. She was already four months in too and it was mid-January. Cold, it was outside, which is to be expected after all.

Patricia tried to act as calm as possible. "Are you alright?" Fabian asked her. She nodded her head yes, but he knew that meant no. The boy out has arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all. We told Trudy today…" Patricia confessed. "She talked to us about what we could do. She said that I could take online classes with the teachers when it was convenient for me to do so, and that I could still live at Anubis with everyone else, but I just won't be going to school. I can start my online classes whenever I want, whether that's before or after I have the baby. I think I might start before, to avoid all the staring and questions."

Fabian nodded at her words. It was great, what Trudy was able to get them to agree to. The last thing either of them wanted was for her to have to leave the school. "Don't be nervous, everything is going to be fine. As for the classes, I'd have to agree that it would probably be better to start sooner rather than later. Although, you're not showing that much yet, so you could probably pull off a week or two more at school. Give or take."

Patricia nodded, letting out a small sigh. "I just want the next five months to be over." The redhead's eye started to close, and eventually she fell into a light sleep. Joy whispered Fabian's name, causing him to turn and look at her.

"Have you two talked about names like I told you to?" she asked. The other day Joy had told them that they should start thinking about names for the baby so that they were ahead of the game.

"Um, well we did talk about it but we haven't come up with anything yet. Hopefully we will soon," he replied, trying not to wake the girl sleeping on his shoulder. Joy looked back at him with a thinking expression on her face.

"Well, I have a few names of my own that I'll show you two when we get there. I think you'll both like them." She smiled at the boy and left him wondering what the names were. He did appreciate Joy helping the both of them with this whole situation. They were pretty much the only people who knew about Patricia. It was really nice of her to help them.

When they arrived at the hospital and got all settled in, Joy went to go talk to the doctor and Fabian stayed with Patricia. "So, do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" Fabian asked her, smiling. Patricia smiled back and looked up at him.

"I don't really know. Will they be able to tell this early anyways?" Patricia thought about it. She really didn't know whether or not she wanted a boy or girl. At sixteen it was hard to say that she wanted either. The only thing that really stopped her from getting an abortion was Fabian.

"They should be able to tell. You're about eighteen weeks, so that's usually around the time they can tell. It may or may not be definite though, considering it's still early." The girl nodded and watched as Joy came back with the doctor. The doctor was very friendly, and greeted them both with a big smile and hello. Patricia was nervous, but stayed calm as the doctor ran the camera over her stomach. It was a bit cold feeling to her, but it was painless.

The three of them watched the screen as the images appeared. After a minute or two they could finally see the baby. The doctor asked Patricia some questions as she took the ultrasound and one of them included; "Have you been eating properly?" Joy had to explain this one to the doctor. "Patricia, it's very important that you start eating better for you, and for your baby." Patricia listened to the doctor and nodded in understanding.

Curious, Fabian had asked the doctor if she knew the gender of the baby yet. "Do you two have names picked out yet?" was the doctor's response. Joy stepped up to answer.

"I know you guys couldn't figure out the names, so, I came up with two for you if you wanted. If it's a girl, Annabel Scarlet, and if it's a boy, Nicholas Mitchell." Patricia smiled at the names that Joy came up with, as did Fabian.

"What do you think?" Fabian asked Patricia. A nod and a yes was what she answered. The doctor smiled at them, and walked over to the ultrasound screen.

"Say hello, to Annabel Scarlet." Patricia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. It was going to be a girl. Fabian kissed her and Joy gave them both hugs. "Congratulations, you two," was what she added. This was it; in a few months, both of them would be parents.

*Back at Anubis house, Nina and Amber were chatting on Amber's bed. Amber was going on and on about how Mick and Joy were getting 'too serious too fast' and how they should slow down. "I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. I was dating Mick for the longest time, and we were always off and on, but this time I thought we were going to get back together. I was even going to let him apologize and make up, but then he goes right after Joy instead. Who does that? Who breaks up with their girlfriend and goes out with someone the next day? No sense, whatsoever."

Nina nodded as Amber spoke. She would always do this whenever Amber started ranting. It didn't really bother her anymore since she was used to it. "Maybe you should forget about Mick? I mean, it's pretty obvious that he likes Joy now, you know?" Amber waved the girl away.

"Nina, it's so totally obvious that he's just doing this to make me jealous. It won't work, I hope he knows. Not this time, nope." Amber blew on her now perfectly filed nails and looked up at Nina. "So what about your love life, Nina dear? Don't think I don't notice they special way you look at Fabian when he walks by," the light blonde teased.

"Amber, get real. There's nothing between me and Fabian. Besides, he seems so into Patricia anyways." Amber stopped everything she was doing and looked at Nina with a crazy expression.

"Are you kidding? Fabian and Patricia? Impossible, I'd say usually." She thought about that again. "But now that you mention it, it would explain a lot… the way they're always hanging out, and they've known each other for so long-longer than they've been here. Oh my god… do you think they've hooked up?" Amber's eyes widened as she looked at the girl.

"What? I don't know… I mean, why would I know? That's their business, not mine." Nina looked down at the floor and kicked her feet. As far as she knew, Fabian and Patricia were really good friends but they weren't dating, were they?

"Nina, it's obvious you like him. And if you don't tell him, then you'll never get him. You need to take control, and work up a flirty conversation. It's easy, trust me. Here, I'll show you." The next hour or so was spent with Amber teaching Nina the proper way to flirt with a guy. The dirty blonde girl was just starting to get it when Amber stopped her. "You know how to kiss flirtatiously, right?" she asked. Nina shook her head.

"I've never even really had my first kiss…" the girl admitted. Amber sighed, thinking for a minute.

"Okay, well here's the thing. There are certain kinds of kisses that you can do. If you kiss them on the cheek, it means that you like them, you think they're cute." Before Nina could respond, Amber kissed her on the cheek to demonstrate. Nina was surprised at first, but didn't say anything. "If you kiss them on the lips, it means you're interested in them, and maybe want to date them." Amber quickly pecked the girl on the lips before Nina could say anything.

Nina found this a bit strange, now. "Uh, Amber…" she started, but the girl continued. She wasn't finished just yet.

"And if you kiss them on the neck, it means you want them. That you won't leave until you have them." Amber was leaning awfully close to the girl. Nina leaned away from her at first, but before she knew it, Amber had pushed her all the way back against the bed and crashed her lips onto Nina's, kissing down her jaw line and down her neck. Nina suddenly realized why Amber was using the word 'them'.

Nina hesitated to kiss the girl back at first, being extremely confused. But as soon as Amber started kissing down her neck, she couldn't help kissing the girl back, sucking on her neck. Amber bit down on Nina's collar bone and the girl moaned. This only lasted for a few minutes before Amber pulled away from the girl and smirked at her. "Now, you could do that if you got that far. By the way, you're a pretty good kisser." With that, Amber walked out of the room leaving Nina speechless.

Nina knew that she had always been bi curious, but even after that short experience, she started to wonder whether or not she was actually bisexual. Also, wouldn't that mean that Amber was bisexual? Nina was more confused than before, but pushed the thought aside for now. Amber's words repeated in her head; _By the way, you're a pretty good kisser. _


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Nina took Amber's flirting advice and caught up to Fabian in the hallway of Anubis. Luckily for her, Patricia was nowhere in sight. "Fabian!" she called to him. The boy turned around, noticing the blonde girl. He knew that Patricia didn't want him very 'involved' with Nina, meaning not too close friends, in the first place. But especially now that he and Patricia were dating, he had to be careful what he did with Nina.

"Oh hey Nina," Fabian greeted nicely. Once she caught up, Fabian adjusted his bag and looked over at her. "What's up?" The blonde smiled at him, touching his arm lightly.

"Well I just thought it'd be nice to walk to school together. You know, just the two of us." Her eyelashes fluttered, waiting for his response. Fabian paused for a minute, thinking of what to say.

"Um, sure, that sounds cool," he replied. "Let me just grab something to eat on the way." The boy grabbed a muffin, hoping that Nina wouldn't try anything if he was eating. Nina grabbed his hand, laughed slightly, and led him to the door.

"Come on, silly, or we'll be late." Fabian looked back at a very annoyed redhead who was glaring at him. Fabian gave her an I'm sorry look, and was dragged outside. "So, I was thinking, afterschool maybe you and me could study, or hang out together. Just the two of us, don't you think?" There was that phrase again: just the two of us. Fabian slid his hand out of Nina's and started eating his muffin.

"Gee Nina, thanks for the offer, but I'm helping Patricia afterschool with something, so I can't." Nina frowned, slightly disappointed. She moved closer to him as they walked.

"Please, Fabian? Pretty please? Don't make me beg, I'm a good beggar." Fabian looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with her. "What if I said that it didn't have to be afterschool? What about tonight?" the girl asked again, cutely.

"I really don't know, Nina. I mean, there's a test tomorrow, and I just…" Nina cut him off. She stopped him from walking, looked into his eyes, and spoke once more.

"What if I did this?" Nina leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately. The boy pulled away. "Okay, what's wrong?" Nina asked, panicky. Fabian hesitated to answer.

"Nina I'm sorry, it's just… I have a girlfriend. I should go, but I'll see you later, yeah? Sorry." Fabian rushed to school with his bags and avoided Nina for the rest of the day. He felt bad about it, but Patricia would kill him. Besides, he wouldn't do that to her anyways. So Nina was left standing there, by herself. What a way to start off the morning. Nina headed to class lie it was no big deal, but yet it was.

*Afterschool Nina told Amber everything that happened. She even went as far as to include every minor detail. "Whoa, hold on. Fabian doesn't have a girlfriend…does he?" Amber asked more to herself than Nina. She was sure that if Fabian was in a relationship the whole house would know, and especially she would.

"That's what he said, but who knows. Maybe he's just not interested in me. Either that or he lied." It really hurt Nina thinking that Fabian would lie to her if he was indeed lying. Nina fell backwards onto her bed and sprawled her arms out. She just didn't know what made sense anymore. Amber got up and walked over to sit next to the darker haired girl.

"Nina, forget about Fabian. Obviously if he can't see that you're amazing than he doesn't deserve you anyways," the light blonde advised. Nina sat up, looking into her friends eyes.

"So does that mean that I should stop being his friend?" she asked, sort of paranoid the answer would be yes. Luckily for her, it wasn't.

"No, I just mean that maybe you should go after someone else. Someone who's more of your type, and wants more than anything to be with you." The two girls exchanged a look. Amber's eyes sparkled with lust for the girl. They leaned into each other and soon their lips were crashing. Amber pushed Nina back down on the bed gently, smothering her lips in kisses. Amber's long hair fell forward on both sides of her face, concealing Nina's face as well, as she knelt over the girl and continued to kiss her.

Nina rested one hand on Amber's shoulder and the other around her neck as she kissed back. Being with Amber made Nina realize now that she was indeed bisexual. That didn't matter to her, because she didn't care what people thought. The dirty-blonde ran her hand down the other girls back slowly as they kissed. She felt Amber unbuttoning her school uniform, and did the same to her.

With both of their shirts out of the way, Amber pulled back, looking down at the girl's chest, admiring her royal blue bra and her C-cup breasts. Amber herself was a B, almost a C. "Nina," she gasped in awe. "You're gorgeous." Nina herself was looking at Amber's coral pink bra that was shimmery in a way that made her breasts look super cute.

"You are too, Amber," Nina complimented back. Amber smiled at her, running her hand down the girl's tan legs and up her skirt, cupping her butt and squeezing it. Nina gave a slight gasp/jump, which was what Amber expected. She slid Nina's skirt off slowly and kissed the girl quickly on the lips. The light blonde then proceeded to kiss down Nina's jawline and continue down her body. Amber placed her hands on Nina's hip bones, holding her down to the bed as she left a trail of kisses from her chest down the middle of her body to her abdomen, and all the way down to the hem of her panties.

Amber traced the slight V-cut that Nina had with first her finger, and then her tongue. Nina made a noise; not exactly a moan, but close to it. Her heart had started beating faster at all of this and was practically racing. Amber stayed down at her lower stomach and continued kissing her there. Nina gripped onto the bed sheets while she did this. After another minute Amber pulled back, pulling her skirt off herself, and unclasping Nina's bra. She was about to do hers as well, until Nina pulled her into another kiss.

The girl on the bottom unhooked her friend's bra and got rid of it along with hers. Amber broke free of the kiss eventually, and ran her fingertips lightly over the girl's stomach; barely touching skin. Nina felt a shiver run through her body and moan softly. Amber took this opportunity to go right for her breasts, placing a hand on one of them, and running her thumb over the other nipple. Nina gasped and shrieked loudly. She switched breasts and did the same thing again, getting a similar reaction.

Amber smiled at the girl, and flirtatiously whispered in her ear. "Where should I kiss you? Where do you want my hands? Tell me what you want." Nina's heart was now pounding inside her chest.

"Kiss my neck, bite down on my collar bone. My underwear, they need to go," Nina said. Amber happily obeyed, biting down on the girl's collar bone and slipping her panties off. Nina moaned softly, tipping her head back. Amber placed Nina's hands at her waist so that the girl could slip the light blonde's panties off as well.

"Now it's my turn to get what I want," Amber whispered. She brought her lips so close to Nina's ear and whispered to her. "I want you to finger yourself." Nina looked back up at Amber. "Do it, Nina." The other girl couldn't find herself able to resist what the blonde said to do, and she slid in first one finger, and then two, entering her own core and doing what the light blonde asked. "Now moan," she commanded, and Nina obeyed. It was like Amber was controlling her. "Now let me do it," she told her friend.

Amber slid two fingers into her friend very quickly, entering her core. Nina screamed at how fast Amber did it and continued to do it. Her head flew back as this continued. Whilst fingering the American, the girl decided to add to the fun and kiss her breasts too. Amber kissed all across Nina's chest, sucking on her skin and swirling her tongue around her nipples, continuously coming in and out of Nina. The girl could barely stand it.

"Amber!" she screamed out loud. "Amber I'm going to come…" Amber removed her fingers from the girl and kissed her.

"No, you're not. I forbid you. Don't you dare come until I say so," she demanded. A part of Nina liked how Amber was acting with such authority. Nina squirmed under the girl as she was straddled. "Do me first," Amber told her. The American girl found strength to flip them over so that she was straddling Amber now, and slid two fingers into Amber, almost as quickly as she had done. Now it was Amber's turn to moan. Nina pumped her fingers deeper into her friend, fingering her furiously.

"Nina," the girl moaned. "Oh Nina that feels amazing! What did it feel like for you?" she asked curiously. Nina smiled at her.

"Like heaven, but better." Nina kissed down Amber's body as she continued to finger her, and tugged on her nipples gently with her teeth, causing Amber to scream. Her breasts were a bit more sensitive, it turns out.

"Nina, I-I'm close." Nina was close too; very close. But she was fighting the orgasms that desperately wanted to take over because Amber had said to. Nina straddled the girl once more, rolling her hips into the lighter blonde's and fingering her for a few more seconds. When she pulled back, both girls reached their climaxes, collapsing onto the bed. "Oh my god, Nina, that was amazing," Amber said, panting.

Nina smiled at the girl. "You were better," she insisted. It just occurred to Nina herself, that she was technically no longer a virgin. She had lost her virginity to Amber just now. It was an odd thought to think at that time, but she couldn't help it. Amber got up to put her clothes back on, considering it was only the afternoon. Nina got up to do the same.

"Nina, we have to do that again. It was too amazing not to, don't you agree?" Nina thought for a second. Actually, she did.

"Definitely. Amber, what does that make us now?" Nina asked, curious to know. Amber pulled her clothes on and walked over to the girl.

"Whatever you want it to," she replied. "Best friends, friends with benefits, or, if you want, we could be a couple." She kissed the American on the lips. "I'll let you think about that." Amber walked out of their room; similar to what she did the day before, leaving Nina with unanswered questions. It amazed her that just this morning, she was after Fabian. And now, she and Amber were practically a thing. Although, thinking about this morning did bring back something to think about.

Fabian had told Nina that he had a girlfriend, and yet she never saw him acting 'relationshipy' with anyone really. She's never seen him kiss anyone, or go out on dates or anything. It must be someone from a different house, Nina assumed. Why would he lie about something silly like that? Didn't he know that he could trust Nina with anything? Apparently not. Nina sighed, dismissing the thought and pulling her skirt back on. She brushed out her messy hair and made sure she didn't look _too _bad as she headed downstairs.

Right when Nina was about to take her first step down the stairs, she heard two voices talking. One of them was Fabian's. The girl stopped to listen. Okay, so maybe it was spying, but she needed answers. He was talking to Joy, but about what?

"When are we telling the rest of the house?" Fabian asked the girl, impatiently. Joy crossed her arms and sighed.

"I don't know! And I probably won't ever know." Fabian shook his head.

"Well she better do it soon. What else are we supposed to say in five months from now when they all find out the obvious way, huh Joy? Everyone will know our secret, and where would we be then?" Joy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know… I don't even know what we're going to do when they baby arrives." Nina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open wide. She sprung up to leave and ran back to her room. She couldn't believe what she just heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Mick pushed the door to his and Fabian's bedroom open, carrying Joy in his arms. He smiled when he looked down at the girl and heard her lightly laughing. "What are we doing?" she asked, although she couldn't help smiling. Joy pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tipped her head back, laughing.

"You'll see," Mick said, leaving her with an unanswered question. The blonde closed the door behind them, and putting Joy down on his bed so that he could lock the door. Joy watched him lock the door and smiled when the boy came back, climbing onto the bed after her. The girl backed up teasingly, until she reached the end of the bed. He had her at a disadvantage now, which he liked. Mick smiled back at the girl before cupping her face with his hand and drawing her into a kiss.

Joy smiled as he kissed her, kissing back. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. The brunette girl leaned back, pulling the blonde down with her without breaking the kiss. She deepened the kiss, loving her lips against his. They felt soft to the touch, and he was such a good kisser. Everything about him fascinated Joy. Her eyelids fluttered closed during the kiss, brushing the side of Mick's cheek.

Mick slid his hand under the girl's back and up her shirt. He let his fingers run up and down her back lightly, sending a chill up the girl's back. Joy tilted her head up during the kiss, -almost nodding- telling him to continue. His hand slid from the back of her shirt to her front, running across her torso. She moaned the tiniest bit into the kiss. The blonde began to unbutton the girl's shirt one button at a time. While he did so, Joy slid both her hands up his shirt; one ran across his abdomen as the other ran down his back. Eventually she lifted the boy's shirt off of him and tossed it aside.

The blonde got her shirt off and let his hands explore her body; touching her in just the right places. He knew what she liked and didn't like, which was very helpful. For example, she doesn't like many harsh, fast movements. She likes kisses on her neck down to her chest. Things like that. He pulled away from their kiss and started making his way down her jaw line. Joy moaned when he bit down on her.

The girl's hand rose up and tangled in his soft blonde hair. One of the things she didn't do enough -according to Mick- was play with his hair. Her other hand traveled down his body and went straight to his belt buckle. She got it undone in a matter of seconds, going right back after his hair once his jeans were off. Mick smiled into the kiss that he placed on her collar bone, causing her to moan loudly when he bit her. The jock let his hands do their own thing, sliding them up her legs and up her skirt, cupping the girl's butt and squeezing it.

Joy gasped, and planted a kiss on Mick's neck. She could feel his hands dragging her skirt down and wished that he'd just do it already. Once it was off, the girl kissed him on the lips and managed to flip them over so that she was now straddling the blonde. She kissed down his neck, and down his shirtless body. Mick moaned softly as the girl did this, twirling her hair around his fingers. Joy made her way back up to kiss him again, her hands traveling down to his boxers and tugging on them.

Mick slid the girl's panties off and slid his hands up her sides, barely touching her skin. He could hear a faint moan escape the girl's lips as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Joy went right into the kiss, slipping her tongue in as well. She yanked the boy's boxers down after a minute or two. Clearly he wanted her as much as she wanted him right now. Joy tilted her head to the side before the boy nodded back at her.

The girl lowered herself onto him, so that he was all the way inside her. Both of them groaned rather loudly. Mick bit down gently on Joy's lower lip, but she didn't mind. She actually smiled into the kiss, and tried to deepen it even further. She pulled back after a minute and looked down at Mick. "We need to do this more often," she whispered. The blonde smiled back, kissing her on the lips.

"Whatever you want," he replied. Joy moved so that she was riding him. Shortly later they both reached their climax and had to stop. Joy lay next to Mick -both of them now back in their underwear- staring into his eyes. The blonde kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. "You have beautiful eyes," Mick complimented. She smiled as her cheeks blushed a light pink.

"Thanks." After a while of casual talking, the two got dressed and headed to dinner. Joy met up with Patricia at the table. Her stomach was slowing growing more noticeable, and the other day Jerome made a comment on how she was barely eating before, and all of a sudden she's eating twice as much. She covered that up pretty well. The brunette leaned closer to her friend.

"Patricia, I've been talking with Fabian. When are we going to tell the rest of the house about the baby?" The redhead sighed, stabbing her fork into her food and brining to her mouth. She swallowed before answering.

"I don't know, Joy. I don't even want to tell them, to be honest. And what happens when the whole school finds out?" Joy looked at her friend with concern.

"Well, then the school will have to deal. You're almost seventeen anyways, and the baby isn't coming for another five months or so. It will be practically vacation then, and you'll have at least a month or two then." The girl stared down at her plate and Joy frowned. "Look, you have to at least tell the rest of the house."

Patricia looked back at the girl, knowing she was right. "I know, Joy. Just give me a few more days, will you? I promise I'll tell then." It was a deal between the two of them. Fabian came in late, and sat next to Patricia, which happened to be at the other end of the table away from Nina. Ever since Nina started flirting with him he's been trying to ignore her. Nina looked over at him, trying to catch his attention but he looked away.

Instead the boy smiled and looked at Patricia, who seemed happy to see him as well. "Hey," he said to her. She smiled back and waved. While those two were talking up a storm, Amber waltzed in and sat down next to Nina. She leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear.

"So, have you thought about us?" she asked, almost as if she were trying to sound seductive. Nina tried to stop the smile that crept up on her by biting her lip.

"Yes, actually, but I haven't decided yet." The lighter blonde told the girl to take her time, although it had been two days since. Nina still had to confront Fabian and Joy about what she heard, but first, she thought she'd run it by Amber after dinner. That's exactly what she ended up doing, too.

"Hold on a second, what?" Amber did not react well to this. It threw her completely off guard and took her by surprise. "Fabian and Joy are dating? No, that can't be right. Is that what you heard?" Nina threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know! Well I mean they didn't say that they were dating but Fabian said 'Everyone will know our secret, and where would we be then?' And then Joy said 'I don't even know what we're going to do when they baby arrives'." Amber's jaw dropped.

"Joy's pregnant?" she exclaimed in shock. No, Nina you must have misheard something. Joy's dating Mick, not Fabian." Nina paced back and forth, unsure.

"That's what they said, Amber I heard them myself! I don't know if Joy's pregnant or not but I'm guessing yes from what I heard." Amber stood up, thinking for a minute. She ran a hand through her bleach blonde hair.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Confront her or something?" the girl asked. Nina buried her face in her hands. She let out a long and dramatic sigh.

"I don't know, I guess so. When should we do it? Tonight?" Amber nodded, walking over to the girl.

"We'll both go and confront her tonight about it. If she is, then we'll need to tell the teachers. I mean, she can't go to school if she's having a baby. And she's only sixteen." Nina nodded at the girl's reasoning. "Actually, let's go now." Amber grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her along back downstairs to find Joy. "Joy!" Amber called.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to see Amber and Nina calling her name and motioning for her to join them. Joy stood, walking over to the girls. "Yeah?" Amber pulled her upstairs and into her and Nina's room. "What's this about, Amber? Patricia needs my help downstairs. Amber shuffled her feet.

"We know what you've been hiding, Joy. We overheard you talking to Fabian the other day, and we know that you're pregnant." Joy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"I can't believe the two of you! I'm not pregnant, you idiots! Maybe next time you're spying you should listen to the _whole _conversation and you'd know the truth!" Nina stepped forward to confront her.

"I heard the two of you mention a baby arriving. What did you mean by that, then?" Joy gave her a disgusted look.

"I don't have to tell either of you anything. And thanks so much for accusing me of cheating on my boyfriend. I can't believe you two! Out of my way, I'm leaving." The brunette pushed through the two of them and stormed back downstairs, pulling Fabian and Patricia with her. "They know. Amber and Nina know about the baby," she informed them.

"What?" Patricia screamed in a hushed tone. Fabian looked at Joy with a huge expression of shock.

"How did they find out?" Joy sighed, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Nina was spying on you and me when we were talking about telling the house. They know about the baby, they just think it's mine. I told them it wasn't." A wave of relief crashed over Patricia.

"Alright, we have to tell them sooner or later. Why not just get it over with now?" Fabian suggested. Patricia whined at the thought. She really didn't want to tell anyone at all. She didn't need any rumors going around. Fabian looked at Patricia, taking her by the waist. "Patricia, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you that. I won't let any of them make fun of you, and neither will Joy." Fabian kissed her lightly on the lips.

Patricia looked up at him and gave in. About ten minutes later, Trudy had everyone gather in the living room for an announcement. "Alright, now I want you to all act like mature young adults. No one is to make fun of this, spread rumors, or anything of the sort," she stated firmly. "Do I make myself clear?" The Anubis kids nodded in agreement. Patricia was excluded from this to avoid any immediate comments or questions. "Patricia will not be going with you to school anymore. She'll still be living here with us, but she'll be taking online classes because well, she's having a baby this June."

Immediately gasps, and comments and murmurs spread through the room. Amber and Nina's faces were in total shock. They had the wrong girl all along. Trudy hushed them all, and went back to her work. Joy went over to talk to Fabian. "Well, now everyone knows."

Fabian nodded at her comment. "I have to go talk to her." Joy wished him good luck as he ran upstairs. He could hear voices down the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Some of you have been asking for more Patricia&Fabian moments, so I tried to focus this chapter on them. More of their moments to come though, I promise! :)**

* * *

Rushing to the stairs, Fabian wasn't looking where he was going and bumped smack into Jerome, who had been laughing previously. "Whoa, why the rush, Rutter? Where are you off to this fine evening?" Jerome had that look on his face that only he himself could have. It was not a pleasant look in the least. Fabian rolled his eyes at the tall blonde.

"Move, Jerome, I have to go see if Patricia's alright." Jerome held an arm out to stop him, and Fabian glared.

"Well of course she's alright, Fabian. I mean, I would be just fine as well if I were carrying a child in my stomach at sixteen!" Jerome started dying laughing at his own comment. It took everything Fabian had not to lash out on him farther than he did.

"You're a right foul git, Jerome! You know you should really be ashamed of yourself!" Jerome was still laughing as Fabian ran up the stairs to Patricia's room. He knocked on the door so that she could hear, and heard her reply, 'who is it?' Fabian tried the door first, but she locked it. He didn't blame her. "It's me," I answered. Patricia unlocked the door, yanked him inside, and threw herself into his arms after the door slammed closed. Immediately tears began to stream down her face, her cheeks turner redder and redder.

"I told you I wasn't ready for anyone to know, Fabian! They're all laughing at me! I heard them, Fabian! Mara already came up her trying to comfort me or whatever and find out who the baby's father is. I didn't tell her, Fabian but I know she won't stop trying to find out." Fabian had wrapped his arms tight around the girl, embracing her, and stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Patricia it's going to be fine. I know you weren't ready but trust me, it's better that you told everyone now, because if you hadn't, you might not ever have been ready." Patricia gave a tad nod, burying her face further into the boy's shirt. "I promised you that I would be there for you during this entire process and I'm not about to break that promise. If they want to know, I don't see why we shouldn't tell them. They'll find out sooner or later." Patricia pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him.

"But Fabian, I don't want them laughing at you too. It's bad enough they do it to me." The brunette cupped the girl's face in his hands, and kissed her nice and lightly. It was a comforting kiss, she felt. It made her feel a lot better about this whole thing. There was one thing that Patricia couldn't stand, and it was jerks. She didn't need the jokes, or the rumors, or any of this. She didn't need it, and certainly didn't deserve it; neither did Fabian. It's not like they asked for this to happen and then were shocked at how people would react. It was a mistake, and even so, they knew that people would react cruelly.

Fabian let the girl go after a minute, and looked her in the eyes, still holding her face. "No, Patricia. If they want to know, we'll tell them. If they want to make fun of someone I'd rather have them make fun of me than you. There's only so much they can say about me, Trixie. But there's a lot of stuff that they could say about you. I don't want you getting hurt any more than what happened downstairs just now. You don't deserve any of it, do you understand?" Patricia nodded, her hands placed on his shoulders.

Her makeup was running and she could tell. Fabian brushed away some of the mascara that ran down from her eyes gently with his thumb. The girl reached her hand up and caught his, holding it as he brushed away the makeup. "I don't like to see you cry," Fabian told her.

The red haired girl titled her head and sniffled, wrapping both arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Really?" she asked, looking down at the floor. Fabian tipped her chin back up so he could see her, and nodded.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't cry," he whispered, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Patricia kissed back, feeling her cheeks grown hotter from blushing slightly, but she blamed it on the tears though. Fabian brought her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. When they broke away, Patricia rested her head on his shoulder. Fabian held her for a few minutes, and neither of them said anything. Finally, Patricia spoke up.

"I can't believe you'd be willing to get almost just as much bullshit lies spread about you as me by telling everyone that you're the father." Fabian ran a hand through the girl's hair as she said that.

"I'm not going to stand by and let them make fun of you, and the way I see it, they won't go after you as much if they have two targets." Patricia couldn't believe that he was willing to do this for her. He obviously knew the consequences, and he yet still didn't care. The girl didn't whether to call him brave, or stupid. In a way, he was both. Trixie picked her head up and kissed him one last time.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" she asked, sounding concerned. Fabian shrugged at this question, looking Patricia in the eyes.

"Whenever they want to know. If they ask, tell them," he answered in all seriousness. Patricia laughed under her breath, smiling up at the boy.

"You're insane, Fabian. I hope you know that," she teased. "You're an insane, crazy person." Fabian smiled back at the girl, kissing her forehead and drawing her closer. He brought his lips to her ear, and whispered to her.

"Correction, I'm your crazy, insane boyfriend who cares about you way too much to let you deal with this on your own." Kissing her on the cheek, Fabian rested a hand on the small of her back. Patricia smirked, looking down and then back up at the boy.

"Then what does that make me?" she asked, somewhat flirtatiously. Fabian thought for a minute before answering.

"It makes you my amazing, beautiful girlfriend who I love and care about very much." Patricia seemed satisfied with the boy's answer. "I have to go finish some homework. I'll come by and see you before bed, and if not, first thing in the morning, alright?" The girl nodded, allowing him to go. Once he left, Patricia sat down on her bed and combed her hair with her fingers. There was a knock at the door. She yelled for them to come in, and waited to see Mara Jaffray standing there, yet again.

"Hi Patricia," she greeted, coming in and taking a seat next to her. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk about it anymore, considering you didn't want to talk about it at all the first time, but I really just want to help you." Patricia sighed, knowing that this girl would not leave until she got the redhead to spill.

"Alright Mara, fine. What exactly do you want to say," she granted. Mara smiled, happy that Patricia saw this her way.

"Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions, that's all really." Mara continued when Patricia granted permission. "For instance, you weren't really trying to get pregnant, were you? Because if you were…" Mara was stopped right then and there.

"No, Mara, I wasn't trying to get pregnant. Do you think I want to be like this for nine months while I'm sixteen?" That came out a little snippier than Patricia thought. Part of it was the mood swings. Mara nodded, and moved on.

"Okay, well when did you find out? How far along are you?" Patricia thought, and answered almost nineteen weeks. "Oh, wow… okay, but I have to ask you, who's the father? I mean, I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Well, I assume now that you are, unless I've got it wrong." Trixie shook her head.

"No, I am dating someone, in fact. I'm dating the father, actually." Mara's eyes widened at this, and she leaned closer to the girl.

"Really? Well, who is it? Unless… unless you don't want anyone to know," the smaller girl added. Patricia assured her it was okay for asking.

"Well, we weren't going to tell anyone, at first. But, he said that if they asked to tell them. So to answer your question…" the girl took a deep breath. So, Mara would be the first one they told. Patricia hoped she could keep a secret because if the others didn't ask, she didn't have to tell them. Which would mean less people would know, and it would be better for them. "It's Fabian." Mara's eyes widened farther and her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth wide open.

"Fabian? Are you serious?" she repeated. Patricia nodded. Mara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Patricia and Fabian had always been very close friends, but she never imagined them dating really let alone having a child together. "Wow…"

Patricia looked at the girl, waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't, Patricia replied. "What? Is there something wrong?" Mara looked at the girl, and realized she probably sounded offensive.

"Oh, no, nothing, I'm sorry. That probably sounded really mean, I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought that you two would end up as a couple. As far as I knew, I thought Fabian and Joy liked each other. I knew she was with Mick though, but I just thought the two of you were friends." Patricia listened to the girl babble on, and eventually heard enough.

"Okay, Mara please stop, I get it. You never thought we'd be a couple. Well guess what, we are and this is his daughter as well as mine," she exclaimed, standing up. Mara stood up as well.

"So you found out it's going to be a girl?" Mara waited a moment before asking if Patricia would mind sharing the name of the baby.

"Her name is Annabel Scarlett," Patricia said, smiling to herself for a brief second. They were still unsure of what they would do for her last name though. Whether they were just going with Fabian's last name or both of their last names they hadn't decided yet. Mara smiled when Patricia mentioned the name.

"It's a beautiful name, Patricia. And I'm sure she'll be beautiful too." Patricia gave the girl a half smile and a hug.

"Thanks Mara." Mara promised not to tell anyone else, which was good. Fabian would probably announce it eventually, but for now it was better if almost no one knew.

*Meanwhile, Fabian sat in his room doing homework until Mick came in and shut the door loudly. "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded. Fabian stood up, somewhat confused. "When were you going to tell me that you got Patricia pregnant?" Mick walked over to him, crossing his arms.

"Mick, let me explain. First of all, she hid it from me for almost four months! I wouldn't have known at all if Joy didn't eventually come and tell me. She was so scared that she almost got an abortion, Mick. And this was one of the things she was afraid of; everyone finding out and treating her completely different. It was better to keep it hidden for as long as we could, and that's why I didn't tell you." Mick uncrossed his arms and relaxed his expression.

"You have to be there for her, every step of the way, Fabes. She needs you now more than ever. Joy and I will be right there with the two of you, I promise."

"Thanks Mick." Mick patted him on the back comfortingly. Fabian looked at his expression, and almost read his mind. "It's a girl," he answered without Mick having to ask the question. "Annabel Scarlett." Mick smiled and laughed at the fact that Fabian knew what he was going to ask.

"Well, congratulations," Mick replied. Fabian smiled back and put his books away, checking the time. It had already gotten to be 9 o'clock. Since he finished his homework, he figured he'd go up and see Patricia earlier, and he did.

Patricia was slightly surprised when she saw him back at the doorway so soon. "Finished early," he told her. "I came back to see you." Patricia smiled, and motioned for him to lie next to her on her bed. He walked over to the bedside, climbing in next to her. Patricia almost instantly rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his abdomen. Fabian looked down at the girl and smiled.

"I'm glad you came back," she said, sleepily. "Mara asked…so I told her." Fabian stroked the girl's hair as she spoke, a relaxing gesture. "She seemed surprised, at first."

"I think that's how everyone's going to react when they find out. So far Jerome's the only one being a jerk about it. And of course Mick's figured it out, but then again he knew about us." Patricia nuzzled against Fabian, moving closer to him. He could tell that she was overly tired, and probably going to fall asleep any minute. "Patricia, do you want me to go?" he whispered to the girl. She shook her head as her eyelashes fluttered closed.

"Stay, please," she whispered back. "Joy won't mind." Fabian looked down at the sleepy redhead again. She even looked cute when she was asleep.

"Okay," he replied. "Good night, Patricia." Fabian kissed her goodnight, although she was already asleep. He turned the lights out, and went to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been listening to your comments and suggestions in the reviews, and I promise that Eddie will make an appearance very soon! And thank you guys very much for the compliments!**

* * *

When Joy walked into her and Patricia's room last night, she wasn't at all surprised this time to see Fabian there too. In fact, she smiled at the sight of the two of them together like that. It was precious, she thought. The girl climbed into her own bed after that and quickly fell asleep. She woke up early the next day to make sure no one went looking for either of them. Luckily no one else was up yet at that time.

Fabian stirred in his sleep, on the verge of waking up completely. His eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the brightness of the room at a steady pace. Sleepily, he made a fist with one hand and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, Fabian looked down at the girl sleeping beside him. Her face was buried in his shirt, and her arm was still wrapped around him. A smile played on his lips as his fingers weaved through her velvet red hair.

Patricia stirred gently, picking her head up a bit. The boy took it upon himself to think of a way to wake her up. An idea came to him as he leaned into to the girl, kissing he forehead. The girl stirred yet again, and even sat up this time. She was sitting up enough for Fabian to be able to kiss her awake, this time on the lips. Her eyes twitched, and slowly started to open. She smiled faintly at sight of her boyfriend, and kissed him back, still half asleep. "Good morning," he whispered to her.

"Good morning. What time is it?" The brunette glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30am. Patricia sat up, a bit surprised. "Fabian shouldn't you be getting downstairs for breakfast? School starts at 8, you know and I don't want you to be late. Even if I can't go to school you should." Fabian kissed her again, to calm her down.

"It's alright, Patricia I promise. How about I'll go get dressed, and you do the same, and then we can both go down for breakfast together, yeah?" Patricia nodded, accepting his kiss. Kisses were all they had gotten and all they would get for a while, with Patricia having the baby and whatnot. Still, the kisses were pleasant, and enjoyable. Fabian smiled, and went to leave; but not before Patricia snuck in another kiss. The boy left, and Patricia fled to her wardrobe opening it and examining her clothing choices.

Since Patricia didn't have to go to school anymore, she no longer had to wear her school uniform. Although her clothing choices were still kind of limited since she was having the baby. For example, she couldn't wear tight clothes anymore, and would have to start wearing loose fitting things like sweatpants and such. No more miniskirts and fishnet tights, or heels. Granted, because Patricia wasn't showing much yet, she could probably get away with her usual dress style for a week more, but the girl decided not to risk it. She pulled out a loose pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, stripping down to get changed.

Once she was done, she headed downstairs to walk to breakfast with Fabian. They greeted each other with no more than a smile. Alone, or with Joy and Mick, they were a couple. But with everyone else, they were just friends. At least, that's how it was now-Mara being an exception- but soon it would be clear to everyone that they were a couple. The two walked on into the kitchen and took their seats at the table, quietly beginning to eat. Jerome waltzed into the room, smug like. "Patricia, Fabian, so nice of you to finally join us." Patricia glared at him evilly. "Oh please now, Patricia hold your looks. So, where were you two then? Sleeping in I suppose? I mean, sure I expected this from the pregnant sixteen year old, but not you, Rutter."

Fabian could tell Jerome was making Patricia angry. It was ticking him off as well. "That's enough, Jerome," Fabian warned. Jerome laughed, sitting down at the table.

"I'm sorry, am I offending you? Well Rutter if I didn't know better I'd say that the baby was yours." Patricia's heart stopped, in fear that he knew. But of course, he didn't really know.

"Jerome!" Fabian yelled from across the table. Mara jumped into the argument, trying to get Jerome to back off.

"Really Jerome, knock it off. You're being childish!" Jerome waved the black haired girl away like she was a fly buzzing around his head. He stood up from his seat, leaning his hands on the table.

"Dear God, correct me if I'm wrong," he starts. "It is yours, isn't it? The baby's yours, isn't it, Rutter?" Fabian clenched his fists, trying to stay calm. It wasn't working at all. "Wow Fabian, for a nerd like yourself, I never thought you'd get a girlfriend let alone have a child. Oh isn't that just interesting? We've got the typical bad girl paired up with a super nerd. Well, that's a new one I'll say." This pushed Fabian over the edge. He got up from the table, beyond furious.

"Shut up, Jerome! Just shut the hell up for a little while, yeah? You're all talk! You want an answer to that question? Fine! Yes, the baby's mine. I don't need any of your crap right now and neither does Patricia, so just leave us both alone!" Several of the Anubis kids gasped, surprised. Jerome just laughed at the fact that he was right.

"Wow, good going Rutter. You knocked up a sixteen year old girl." Fabian started to go after him until Mick jumped up and held him back. "See ya round, Fabian," the smug blonde said, heading out of the house and off to school. Mick led Fabian out of the kitchen and back to their room. Joy grabbed Patricia and followed the boys, getting both of them away from the drama. After the girls got there, Joy closed the door so no one would hear them.

"Fabes, calm down. Jerome's just trying to raise your temper. You played right into his hands, and he got exactly what he wanted. He's knows you're the father now," Mick said. Fabian pushed the thought away.

"Yeah well now everyone knows, so it doesn't matter. They were gonna find out sooner or later, so in a way it's better they know now." Patricia walked up to the boy and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, by the way, for defending me." Fabian held her head with one hand and rested the other on her back. He kissed her back, and they held their hug for a little while longer.

"Always," he answered. "I have to go to school though… I promise I'll come back and check on you during free period, okay?" The redhead nodded, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Neither of them said anything really, but they shared a look. Finally, Fabian had to let go so that the rest of them could go to school. Patricia send goodbye as her friends parted, and headed back into the living room where she found Trudy cleaning.

"Oh, hello Patricia dear, what brings you down here? I thought you'd be all comfy cozy in your room." Patricia smiled slightly and sighed.

"I dunno, I thought I'd just come out here for a visit." Patricia paced around for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. "Trudy," she started.

"Yes dear?" Patricia looked at her house mother. She had been wanting to ask this question for a while, but never did.

"I was just wondering… what happens after I have this baby? They won't send me home, will they?" Trudy stopped her cleaning and went over to Patricia.

"Oh honey of course not. You're still going to graduate with your classmates. We'll work it out, sweetie, I promise. I'll look after the little darling for you when you're at school. I've talked to Victor about it, and he's agreed to let me clean out the attic so that we can build a nursery up there for you, dear. Isn't that sweet?" Patricia looked at the woman and smiled a bit more.

"Thanks a bunch, Trudy. I really owe you one, and I'm glad you're our house mother." Patricia gave her a hug that Trudy gladly accepted with a wide smile.

"Not a problem, dear. Now, you go rest. Do whatever you'd like dear and I'll check on you in a bit." Patricia nodded, heading back upstairs. It was so sweet of Trudy to do this for her; for them. The girl was also thrilled to know that she would still be able to go to school here. She would hate to leave her friends, and Fabian. Sure, it would be nice to get out of school but with her luck her parents would send her to private school. Suddenly, Patricia remembered something. Her parents didn't even know about the baby!

The redhead darted upstairs and pulled out her phone to call her parents. It began ringing, and Patricia could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Suddenly she felt like this was a bad idea. Her vision turned blurry, and out of focus. Sweat dripped from her brow, nervously. Her hands were shaking like rattles. She would've hung up right then and there if her hands would cooperate. The next thing she knew, her mother's voice was talking through the phone. Patricia's heart sunk down to her stomach.

"Hello? Patricia? Hello?" Her mother's voice was the same as always. Patricia's mother was extremely young, compared to other mothers with kids her age. Her mom was only thirty-two years old, and she had Patricia when she was seventeen. Patricia got the courage to answer her mom finally.

"Oh, hi Mum, yeah it's me. Listen, there's something I have to tell you…" her mom interrupted her.

"Patricia, I heard you're not going to school anymore. What's going on? Did you drop out?" Patricia sighed into the phone, and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, Mum I didn't drop out. I can't go to school anymore, for a while. There's a good reason, but I'm not sure how you're going to react." After minute her mom responded.

"Did you get suspended? Was there a fight? Patricia I need to know what happened." The redhead bit down hard on her lip. Was she really going to tell her mom now, like this? She had to; it's been four months.

"No. Mum, I had to leave school because I got pregnant…" Five whole minutes of complete silence passed between the two of them. It was almost like you could actually feel the awkward in the atmosphere.

"How far along are you?" she finally asked. When Patricia answered, her mother continued. "I can't believe you waited this long to tell me, Patricia! Now granted I don't have much room for criticism, but I expected more from you! Who's the father, if you even know?"

"It's Fabian Mum. He's the only one I've slept with, and before you go chew him out or something it was my own fault. I wasn't careful enough, and I'm sorry." More silence came around. "Mum?" Patricia continued. "It's gonna be a girl. Annabel Scarlett." She could hear her mom breathing into the phone.

"Let her have his last name. Trust me on this one. Oh and Patricia, you finally found a good guy. Keep him around for a while, will ya?" Patricia smiled to herself at this comment.

"Of course, thanks Mum." Patricia hung up the phone, and collapsed onto her bed. That was easier than she thought it would be; a lot easier, actually. The redhead must've dozed off at one point. Not that she minded, because she could use the extra sleep.

Patricia started to stir when she felt a hand on her body, running up and down her side. Her neck was kissed twice, gently coaxing her awake. Fabian was standing beside her bed, waiting for her to wake. He kissed her once more on the cheek as the blue eye girl finally awoke to look at him. "Welcome back," he teased, greeting her. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed with her as he knelt over the girl. She crashed her lips onto his, passionately kissing him. The brunette kissed back, trying to deepen the kiss which Patricia eagerly allowed him to do. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed down her jawline and her neck.

This was probably the furthest they've went in a long time, and that's as far as they would get. Even after the baby comes it will still be a few months until they can go any farther than what they were doing right then. The boy pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful eyes. "When I came up to check on you Trudy said you were sleeping, but let me in."

"I'm glad she did," Patricia whispered, kissing him as he kissed back. "I told my parents… about the baby." The brunette wore a look of concern on his face.

"And?" The redhead smiled into another kiss of theirs.

"Everything's fine, she wasn't even that mad." Fabian smiled back, kissing her once more.

"I have to go back to school," he whispered. Patricia kissed him one last time before letting him go. "We should do this more often," he whispered. She smirked, and watched him walk out before falling back onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling. Five months was a long way away. What if she couldn't wait that long? What if people started talking about her, about Fabian? Nasty rumors could spread and within days, the whole school could know.

That was the last thing that they wanted to happen. It was sweet though, how Trudy was going to turn the attic into a nursery for them. She was kind of excited to see how that would turn out. Maybe being a parent wasn't going to be as hard as she feared. She would have Fabian and Joy to help her, and Trudy said she would babysit. With enough help, Patricia was sure that she could do this. There was nothing to be afraid of.


	10. Chapter 10

Another month or so went on and the kids of Anubis house were all treating Patricia pretty well about this whole thing. Well, all of them except Jerome, who continued to make snide comments and remarks. Patricia and the others ignored him of course, but that didn't stop him from continuing. One day when the Anubis kids were sitting at the table for breakfast-all of them minus Patricia who was still sleeping-when Trudy came in with an announcement. "We're getting a new student today everyone, and he will be boarding here at Anubis. When he comes, I want you to all give him your warmest welcome." Jerome quickly chimed in on that.

"Best not let him near Patricia then, eh?" He thought it was hilarious although the others thought not. Amber even piped up after him.

"Why do have to be such an evil person Jerome? What if Mara was in Patricia's place, hmm? I know you wouldn't be doing this then because I know you fancy her." All eyes were on Jerome now, who was taken aback by what Amber had said. Mara's deep brown eyes looked over at him.

"Jerome?" she said quietly. Jerome simply stood from the table and walked away, back to his room without another word. Amber was satisfied and took her seat while Trudy stood by watching.

"None of that please when he gets here. Now, I'll be around all day today cleanin' up a bit while you're all off at school. I don't know when he'll get here, but his name is Eddie Miller; please try and be nice." Trudy took off just before Patricia came downstairs for a semi late breakfast. She took the seat between Fabian and Joy and smiled slightly when the boy kissed her on the cheek.

"Dear God," Alfie said. "Now there's something you don't see every day; Patricia smiling." The redhead gave him a look.

"Oh cut it out, Alfie." She fixed herself a plate and began to eat. Nina looked across the table at Amber with a concerned yet curious expression. Her eyes traveled over to Patricia and watched the girl eat. Patricia had stopped skipping meals, but she showed no sign of eating as much as regular pregnant girls did. This made Nina curious.

"Hey Patricia, I thought girls usually ate more when they got pregnant? You haven't exactly been eating much at all lately. Something you want to say?" Patricia looked up and glared at the girl not owing her any explanation or wanting to answer, so Fabian answered for her.

"Patricia doesn't crave a lot of food and either way Annabel doesn't eat much." The others looked quite confused and it took them a second to think about that. Nina wanted to know more.

"Who's Annabel?" she insisted. Joy stared Nina down from the other side of the table, trying to see wear the American was taking this.

"Annabel is their daughter. Not that it's any of your concern," she spoke before the others could. Amber piped in at Nina's defense.

"I think they can answer for themselves Joy." Nina nodded in agreement and added on to what her blonde friend had said.

"Especially since they're the ones that got themselves into this in the first place, I don't see why not. So what's wrong with her then? Why isn't she eating much? I've never heard of a baby not needing a lot of food for proper growth development." Amber could tell this wasn't going to end well, and tried to stop it from going further.

"Nina… stop talking now…" but the girl didn't listen, and continued.

"I mean, Patricia isn't starving the poor thing is she?" Fabian and Patricia looked extremely insulted.

"That's enough Nina! I don't know what you think you're playing at but just knock it off!" Fabian yelled in Patricia's defense and his own. He was furious with her; and to think they had been getting along so well before they found out about Patricia. He may have even had slight feelings for her. Whatever was there was long gone by now though, and by the looks of it, it was never coming back; at least not for a while. Nina got up from the table, ready to say something else.

"Nina sit back down… please just sit," Amber pleaded. Sadly, Nina had to prove her silly point. She walked around the table, standing in front of Fabian and Patricia across the table.

"I'm just asking! It doesn't seem like _that _much of an unreasonable thing to do. I mean, this is Patricia we're talking about. I guess she _would _be the one to get pregnant after all…" Nina had done it this time. Joy practically jumped up from the table and went after Nina.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the brunette screamed. The Anubis kids gasped in shock. Patricia cried out Joy's name. It was a wonder how neither Trudy nor Victor heard all of the commotion. Amber shrieked at watched Joy push Nina to the ground, practically on top of the girl. It soon turned into a cat fight. "You think you can say things like that about my best friend while she's sitting right there? You're a bitch!" Nina screamed from underneath the brunette and covered her face as the other girl continued to hit and scratch her, occasionally pulling on her hair.

"Somebody get her off of me!" the American cried. Fabian and Mick got up out of their chairs and went to pry Joy off. The two struggled to pry Joy's arms away from Nina. Mick took the girl by the waist, instructing her to let got. They finally managed to get her away, and Amber went to Nina's side helping her up as Joy was trapped in Mick's arms, trying to break free.

"Calm down, Joy," Mick whispered in the girl's ear. Nina stared at the scratch marks on her arms in disbelief. She looked up at Joy with fear in her eyes and ran to her room, slamming the door closed. Amber ran to the room after her to see if she was okay. Everyone else carried on their morning routine in silence. Joy headed out to school early dragging Mick out with her. Fabian went back to the table and helped Patricia up. It was only one month later, but there was a big difference in the showing of her stomach. She wasn't majorly heavier, but now she had a baby belly, and if the kids at school saw her they would probably be able to see that she was pregnant.

"Thanks," the redhead said. "Well, this morning was interesting, yeah?" Fabian rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what Nina had said. "I suppose you think it's true, right?" she asked. "The last part about what she said; it would be me, wouldn't it?" Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, folding his hands across her stomach.

"You want to know the truth?" She nodded her head. "I don't believe it at all. It could've happened to anyone, Patricia. Don't listen to what she said; she's probably just angry about something. I don't know… I think she thinks I abandoned her for you." Patricia put her hands over Fabian's.

"Well then she doesn't understand that I need you right now," the girl whispered. Fabian kissed her on the cheek again and paused for a minute.

"I know, I'll talk to her today and make sure she knows that. I have to go now," he sighed. "Be good today, yeah?" Patricia smirked and gave Fabian a quick hug before he left. They hadn't notice the others leave as well. She watched Fabian leave and went to find Trudy. Maybe there was something she could help her with around the house. Before she got very far, there was a knock at the Anubis doors. Patricia wondered if that was the new boy Trudy mentioned.

Speaking of Trudy, she came hustling downstairs with an eager expression on her face. "That must be him! Oh Patricia dear, try to be nice." The girl gave a weak smile and hovered in the background, trying to look like she had a purpose to be here. Trudy opened the doors and let the boy in. Patricia immediately heard his accent. _Great, another American, _she thought to herself. She busied herself cleaning up the breakfast mess while Trudy gave Eddie the grand intro. "And that's Patricia Williamson. She's one of the students here, only she's taking a break from school for a while. She takes classes online now, and since you'll be starting tomorrow, maybe you two can keep each other company?"

Patricia looked up at the two as Trudy gave them both a smile and went off upstairs again. Eddie made his way over to Patricia. She had to admit that he was kind of cute. "Hey," he said in his American accent. "I'm Eddie, and you're Patricia?" The redhead looked up at him.

"That's me," she simply said. "So, why'd you move here?" Eddie laughed for a brief second.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," he answered while running a hand through his hair. Patricia put down the dish she was holding and crossed her arms.

"Try me." The blonde nodded, crossing his arms as well and studying the girl.

"Fair enough I suppose. But tell me first, are you always this way? Demanding, nosy, adorably bitter?" Patricia rose an eyebrow when he called her adorably bitter. Was he flirting with her on his first day at this school?

"Yes, and before you continue you're semi lame attempt at flirting you should know I have a boyfriend." The redhead went back to washing dishes as Eddie watched her do so, taking notice of her every move. Eddie shrugged, somewhat surprised and yet not really surprised at all.

"Oh, you thought that was flirting? Nah, that's just how I am," he said slyly. "Here, let me help you with those." She didn't object, and they actually made a little small talk while doing the dishes together. Eddie told her where he was from and talked a little bit about life in America before coming here. Patricia told him what Anubis was like, and how the school was. She even went as far as to tell him about each of their house mates' personalities.

"Jerome's an ass. That's all you need to know about him. Nina's a bitch after what she did today…" Eddie stopped her right there.

"Whoa, wait what happened today?" Patricia sighed, combing her fingers through her hair.

"There was a fight right before you got here. It was with Joy and Nina over something insulting Nina had said about me. No big deal, really…" the red haired girl didn't really want to talk about this anymore, but Eddie still had questions.

"What could she have possibly said?" It was now or never, right? He would find out soon anyways so why not just tell him now? The girl huffed and stepped away from the counter to show Eddie her stomach. She even lifted her shirt just a tad to show her belly. Eddie suddenly realized what Patricia meant. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. "That's what she did? She made fun of you for getting pregnant?"

"In a way, yeah." The two finished the dishes and walked into the living room and sat down. Eddie tapped his fingers on his leg thinking of what to say.

"Well then I'd say she is sort of a bitch after that. I mean seriously, that's not okay." Eddie was right. It wasn't okay for Nina to say that at all. Meanwhile as Patricia and Eddie talked, Fabian was determined to talk to Nina at school.

Nina was actually the one to walk up to Fabian and say hi. The brunette ignored her at first, still furious with her for this morning. "So you're ignoring me now?"

"Nina, what you said this morning was completely unacceptable! You went too far, and you know that. I don't think I can be friends with you anymore if you can't respect my girlfriend. She doesn't even want me talking to you because she feels like she can't trust you and after what you said, she certainly doesn't like you anymore than she did before." Nina sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Fabian, I really am." It was the boy's turn to sigh.

"You might want to tell that to Patricia instead." His locker door shut tightly when he closed it, picking up his bag. Before he could turn to leave Nina stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and kissing him right on the lips. Fabian was in total shock; so in shock that he didn't see the bright white flash from down the hall as he put his hands on Nina's arms to push her away. She took off down the hall without another word. "Nina!" Fabian yelled after her but she just kept running.


	11. Chapter 11

After school Fabian planned on finding out what Nina's problem was. Why had she randomly kissed him after he just told her that Patricia doesn't trust her for this very reason? After he explained that Patricia was his girlfriend, if she wasn't going to respect that-and respect Patricia- then they couldn't be friends. When he got back to Anubis house he heard footsteps coming from downstairs and smiled when he saw it was Patricia. She smiled as well, rushing over and giving him a hug which was something she normally wouldn't do. Part of this whole mood swings pregnancy thing was that she required a lot more attention than before, which was pretty much anti-Patricia. "Hey Fabian," she said in a rather happy tone.

After her came the new boy, Eddie. He gave Fabian a polite smile and said 'hey, nice to meet you,' with which Fabian greeted back the same way. The three of them talked for a little bit whilst just getting to know each other. Fabian gave Patricia a kiss on the forehead after a few minutes, saying that he had homework to get done. "Oh, well alright," the redhead answered. "I'll be upstairs. Come up when you're done?" she pleaded sweetly. Fabian promised that he would and gave her another hug.

"I'll keep her company, no worries," the American boy stated. Fabian was hesitant at first but agreed to it because he trusted Patricia. The brunette fled to his room and closed the door so that he could concentrate. He would deal with Nina later.

Patricia turned back to face Eddie. "You don't have to keep me company you know. I've been just fine being by myself for a while now." The dirty blonde crossed his arms casually.

"I know, but I want to. In case you forgot, I'm kina new here and don't know anyone yet. Besides, I can tell you hate being alone." The red haired girl threw him a look like he was crazy.

"No, I usually like being left alone actually." Eddie gave her the same look back.

"Not when you're not in control of your emotions you don't. Mood swings?" Patricia rolled her eyes. She knew that he was right so there was really no point in arguing. Usually Patricia preferred being alone. Sometimes her housemates could really get on her nerves and she would lock herself away in her room to be alone. But ever since she found out she was pregnant, things have changed. Now, Patricia hates being alone, although she doesn't usually admit it or blurt it out.

Whenever she's alone, it makes her feel abandoned and it frightened her. Patricia hated the feeling, but she couldn't help it. She was only truly happy when she was with Fabian or Joy because they made her feel safe, and wanted. It was almost like torture when her friends went to school and left her behind. The girl knew that she couldn't go to the school anymore with Annabel inside of her, but she missed her friends maybe a bit too much when they were gone. The redhead would always feel better when her friends came back, but she was only positively 100% happy when she was with Fabian.

Patricia didn't know why that was, exactly. She tried to figure it out many times before when she was alone in her room. For some unknown reason, whenever she was with Fabian, it was like her entire body's mood changed. She could be completely devastated one minute, and then Fabian could come and tell her that everything would be okay and she would instantly believe him. Her body language showed that she loved being with him, and sometimes, it was like she _had _to be with him at certain times. Maybe it was because it's his child too, or maybe it was just because they'd known each other for so long.

Either way, he gave her a sort of protection that she couldn't feel from anyone else. It's like when she's with him, she truly believes and knows that she's not in this alone. That he's going to be there with her through the whole thing. Those thoughts comforted her and even helped her relax at times to take a nap or just stay still for a while. Maybe Eddie would take her mind off of the whole 'feeling alone' thing because now she wasn't alone. "Alright then, come on and I'll take you upstairs."

Patricia brought the American boy upstairs and into her room that she shared with Joy. The brunette girl just so happened to be in the room as they walked in. She jumped at the sight of the two considering she didn't expect to see anyone come up here. "Oh," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Hi Patricia, and you must be Eddie, the new boy." Patricia rolled her eyes sarcastically at her friend and smiled. Eddie laughed slightly, smiling and walking up to the girl to shake her hand.

"Yeah, the name's Eddie Miller. And you must be Joy," he added. "Patricia's told me about you." Joy blushed slightly and shook the boy's hand.

"Well I was just going to do some homework, but if you guys want I could leave?" Patricia assured Joy that it wouldn't be necessary and that in fact she should stay which Joy didn't mind. The three of them talked for a bit while Joy did her homework. Eddie was funny and nice and both girls had a great amount of respect for the boy because he didn't make fun of Patricia having to stay home for the year because she got pregnant. He didn't bring up that topic at all when they were talking, unlike how some of their friends would.

For example, Amber had asked the other day if everyone wanted to go to the fair next month when it was open, but then she said; 'Oh wait, what about Patricia though? Can she come when she's pregnant?' There were other similar cases as well, but no one was as much of a jackass about it as Jerome. Eddie was different though, and the girls liked that. Before they knew it time had flown by and Fabian was knocking on the door after his homework. Patricia let him in, and Joy and Eddie accused themselves so that the two could be alone.

"I missed you today," Patricia said, giving him a hug. Fabian hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. "Trudy wants to take me shopping sometime soon for the baby. Joy's coming with us and I wanted to know if you would come too?" Patricia was hoping that he wouldn't mind coming along because it was his daughter too after all and she wasn't exactly an expert in this sort of thing. Joy was coming along to help her pick things out that seemed girly since Patricia never really was. She wanted Fabian there too to make sure Joy didn't go overboard, and also just for moral support.

Fabian smiled and looked Patricia in the eyes. "Of course I'll go. Annabel should have both of her parents pick out her things." Patricia smiled widely and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, placing her hands on his shoulders. Fabian's hands went to the girl's waist as he kept their kiss going, even pushing them a little further by deepening the kiss. He pulled Patricia in closer to him so that their bodies were touching. The brunette could tell that she was smiling into the kiss, causing him to smile back. When they pulled away Fabian brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her; "What do you want to do now?" The redhead felt a chill run down her spine as she bit her lip to keep from smiling wider.

"Relax," she said, laughing slightly. The boy laughed as well, and guided her back to her bed where they lay next to each other, snuggled together and decide to watch a movie. Patricia buried her face into her boyfriend's shirt every time a part was too scary or sad, or creepy. Usually that's what she liked, but now, it felt completely wrong to like that sort of stuff. Fabian didn't mind though, because he saw it as cute.

Downstairs, Joy introduced Eddie to everyone and they all welcomed him to Anubis house. Joy took notice of how Nina looked at him. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were glued to the boy. So what, she just stops liking Fabian at the drop of a hat and is now in love with Eddie? _What a whore, _Joy thought to herself. She left Eddie to mingle and went off for a walk with Mick. Nina walked right up to Eddie while twirling her hair and trying to look flirtatious. "Hi Eddie," she spoke. "I'm Nina."

"So I've heard. Joy and Patricia told me about you and the fight this morning. You know, you must have had a lot of nerve to say that to Patricia. I mean, that's just harsh." Eddie gave her a look and walked away. Nina was very much confused and didn't know what was going on. She shrugged the feeling off and headed up to her room, still confused. Amber saw Nina, and followed. "Neens, wait for me!" The two girls practically flew up the stairs and into their room. The American girl immediately took to her vanity to brush out her dirty-blonde hair. "Nina, I have the picture you wanted from yesterday, what should I do with it?"

Nina took it from the girl and threw it in the trash. "I don't need it anymore Amber, I'm after someone else." Amber gave Nina a very puzzled look.

"Okay, so you blackmailed me to take a picture for you to use against Fabian to prove he was cheating on Patricia, and now you're not even going to use it? I don't get you sometimes, Nina. Americans these days…" Amber sighed. Nina finished with her hair and closed the door before stripping off her school uniform over shirt, leaving her in her undershirt. She was about to strip of that too, when she remembered that Amber was still there.

"I just find Eddie more interesting, that's all," she said. She turned to the light blonde with a pleading look. "Amber, would you mind helping me with this shirt?" Amber stood up without giving it a second thought, and went to help Nina, her fingers starting on the first button.

"But he doesn't even like you Nina. You saw how he acted." Nina pulled down her tights after slipping out of her shoes and removed them.

"Yes, but he's just playing hard to get. You'll see Amber; I know how American boys act." Amber sighed and continued to undo the girl's shirt, soon leaving her in just the bright orange bra she was wearing. Nina pulled down her skirt so that she was now in just her matching undergarments.

"You really think so? Because if I were you, I would just recommend staying with someone who actually likes you more than a person or friend." Nina reached for the new shirt that she had laid out on her bed and looked at Amber.

"Like who, Amber?" The blonde stopped the girl from pulling the shirt on by taking her arm and pulling her closer.

"Like me," she whispered to the girl before crashing their lips together in a long passionate kiss. When they broke free from the kiss, Amber whispered into the other girl's ear to lie on the bed. Nina agreed without hesitation, and did what Amber had said. Amber crawled onto the bed after her friend and began to kiss down her neck, and then back up. "Don't bother with my close," she whispered. "I'm going to be doing most of the work to you tonight." These words suddenly made Nina feel weak, like her body was being turned to pudding. "Relax Nina," she whispered again. "I'm going to make you feel so good after this."

Amber kissed the girl lightly and while kneeling over her grabbed her breast in one hand, squeezing it as her other hand unhooked the girl's bra. The dirty blonde lay there as Amber removed her bra and stared down at her tits. The girl gawked at Nina before lowering herself to the girl so that their lips touched in a rough kiss. Amber put her hand back on Nina's now bare breast, squeezing and massaging it again. What to do with her other hand was the question. Amber traced her other hand up the girl's stomach and up to her breast. Her thumb ran over Nina's raw stiffened nipple, causing the girl below to moan rather loudly, and Amber smiled.

Their kiss broke, and Amber smiled down at the girl. Nina bit her lip helplessly under Amber, waiting to see what the girl above her would do next. The blonde backed up away from her just a little and brought her lips down to Nina's body, starting at the hem of her underwear and kissing up to her breasts. She didn't stop there and continued on putting her lips to Nina's breast and kissing her, grabbing the American girl's nipple with her teeth and tugging on it. Nina screamed and squirmed under Amber.

"Amber! Oh god, Amber just-just do something!" she pleaded. Amber did the same thing to her other breast, causing her to scream louder. Nina wanted to get up and just start kissing Amber all over, just to stop the girl from making her feel this way. Everything Amber was doing felt so damn good that it was practically unbearable. She wanted to show Amber what it felt like; she wanted Amber to feel the same way. Amber stopped what she was doing and kissed Nina on the lips again.

"I just want you to know, that even if you do choose Eddie, if you ever want to feel like that again or you just want to have some fun after school, you know where to find me." With that, Amber smirked at the girl and exited the room leaving Nina there. She skipped downstairs to grab a snack and headed out into the living room where Eddie was. She greeted the boy with a smile and hello. Eddie smiled at the blonde, and walked up to her. Amber took a big bite of her apple as the boy got closer.

"Hey," he replied back. "I heard a lot of interesting things about you from Patricia and Joy." Amber let one of her eyebrows rise in confusion. "Don't worry, they were mostly compliments," he added, laughing slightly. "Hey, I was wondering," he started. "I know we just met today, but would you want to hang out tonight? Like, watch a movie or something?" Amber thought for a minute, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I'd love that," she said, and even gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come find me after supper, okay?" she added, before strutting off. _Wow, _Eddie thought to himself. _Didn't expect it to be that easy. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda lame... the next one will be better I promise! Please review if you like my story btw :)**

* * *

Eddie fit in rather nicely at Anubis House. Sure he had a sort of bad-boy attitude but he could be decent at times. Within a week it was clear he liked Amber, and the blonde girl knew this. She knew that he liked her and she knew that Nina liked him. The only problem was that she liked both of them and couldn't choose. After thinking about it for a bit, Amber thought why should she have to choose when she could have them both? It was like a cute little love triangle, and besides, this would show Nina that she shouldn't mess with Amber like she did with the whole picture thing from before.

Amber had secretly been seeing Eddie behind Nina's back and had asked Eddie if they could keep it quiet for a while. Nina eventually found out though, and got pissed at Amber for it. Amber didn't really care too much. Besides, she calmed Nina down after Amber was through with her. She knew what Nina liked. Eddie knew nothing about Nina and Amber's relationship. Luckily they kept it secret from Mara as well, which wasn't all that hard because the girl was always studying at the school library and such. Amber kind of liked the idea of having a boyfriend and a girlfriend even if they weren't technically dating as of yet.

* * *

It was Saturday at Anubis house as Patricia and Joy walked downstairs already dressed and ready to go to the store with Trudy. Fabian was finishing up his breakfast since he got a later start than the girls. Jerome walked into the kitchen and saw the girls all getting ready to go somewhere and immediately chimed in. "What is the baby coming already Patricia? I thought you weren't due for another three months?" He smirked at the girls and laughed at his own joke.

"Oh knock it off, Jerome," Trudy scolded. "Fabian, are you almost ready dear?" Fabian had just finished the last bite of his muffin and nodded to Trudy while chewing. He pulled on his coat and joined them as they were about to head out of the house. Victor came down from his office just at that moment and stopped them.

"Trudy, how I hate to interrupt," he said in that deep and mysterious voice of his. "But I must have a word before you leave. Come, come, it will only take a moment of your time." Trudy excused herself to follow Victor upstairs.

"I wonder what his deal is," Joy whispered. Just then the three of them heard footsteps coming their way. They all craned their necks to see who was coming. Joy smiled when she saw it was Mick. "Mick!" she exclaimed. He smiled back and gave her a kiss.

"I just wanted to say a quick hello and goodbye before you guys left. I'm going for a run and then I'm practicing sports, so I don't know how long I'll be. I'll probably be in the shower when you guys get back." Joy gave him a hug before he left again. "Have fun shopping guys," he added before heading out. They said goodbye as Amber waltzed into the room next.

"You look particularly happy, Amber," Fabian commented, noticing how the girl was smiling and practically skipping. She stopped at Fabian's words.

"I'm just a relatively happy person, Fabian. Nothing wrong with that, now is there? Anyways, where are you lot off to so early?" Patricia stepped forward to answer her. In the past two months she had been showing a lot more.

"Where going shopping, Amber, for the baby." Amber didn't think she was serious for a second.

"Patricia's going shopping?" she said, as if she wasn't talking to the redhead. "Patricia, do you even know what little girls like?" Patricia seemed slightly offended by this comment.

"Actually I do Amber considering I was one, remember? I think I'll be just fine." Joy pulled her friend back before this escalated any further. Amber could tell what Joy was thinking.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you to that. Oh, but Patricia if I were you I'd make sure you don't get anything too gothic. Don't want to scare the poor girl." With that last comment Amber skipped off and upstairs to her room probably to find Nina.

"Don't listen to her, Patricia," Fabian advised. The red haired girl nodded and was glad that Trudy came down at that moment. It stopped her from turning around and going after Amber anyways. Fabian wrapped his arm around Patricia's waist as they headed out and into Trudy's car. Joy sat up with Trudy and left the couple to sit in the back. The brunette looked back at them once they started moving.

"So Patricia, what colors are you guys thinking of painting the attic now?" Patricia's eyes went wide. She hadn't even begun to think about that. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Luckily, Fabian had been thinking about it for her and saved her by answering.

"We were thinking of a light orange color, and maybe getting her a yellow or pink crib," he told her. Patricia nodded in agreement. Joy smiled at the suggestion.

"That seems like a lovely nursery," Trudy complimented. "A nice color scheme of pink yellow and orange would do perfectly. I can already picture it. We'll have to move Patricia's bed up there as well, and I'll get the boys to help me clean out the attic and rearrange everything. We can build the crib once it's up there and get some new furniture. Oh, it will be lovely dears, just wait." The three of them listened to Trudy go on and on about the new nursery they would make.

Patricia smiled a few times at some of her suggestions. She wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but she was kind of excited to see how the nursery would turn out in the end. It gave her a little something good to look forward too. The girl felt Fabian put his arm around her and she leaned up against him, feeling a bit tired still from this morning. The brunette boy took notice of this and whispered to her. "Sleep if you want, I'll wake you when we get there." Patricia nodded, thankful for the little extra sleep.

When they got to the mall, Fabian woke her like he promised. Joy handed her a brush to run through her hair before they went in. The three students followed behind Trudy the whole way, looking around in the stores to see what they had. Trudy had even gone as far as to make a list of what they would need. The first thing they were looking for was the paint for the walls and carpet for the floor. The carpet they found easily picking out a nice cream colored one. "Fabian, be a dear and get a carriage or two?" Trudy had asked him very politely. The boy went to fetch two of them, giving one to Joy and keeping one for himself. The carpet went into his carriage as they continued on to find the perfect shade for the paint.

Patricia and Joy went off to look at some of the sample cards. "Oh hey look," Joy called. "This one's pretty." It was a light shaded orange titled 'tropical paradise' and it was perfect. Patricia especially liked it because it was too off from her usual color schemes. The paint went in with the carpets. They paid for their things and moved onto the next stop, furniture. Patricia was granted the honor of picking out Annabel's crib. The one she picked out was rather pretty as Joy described it. She even picked out a nice pastel pink crib mattress to go with it.

"See, you're not so bad at these things," Fabian encouraged her, giving her a quick kiss. The redhead smirked as they went along. They had gotten pretty much everything this baby would need furniture wise. A crib, mattress, cradle, changing table, high chair, an infant swing, a bouncer, dresser, rocking chair, play pen, toy chest, and a stroller. Anything else they thought of along the way they could get later. Joy was excited now because it was time to get the baby's clothes which was what she had been waiting for. They had to make a few trips to the car for all of the stuff, but it was worth it.

Fabian and Trudy kind of split away from the girls, telling them that they would be getting some baby toys and other things while the girls got the clothes and that they would meet back here after. Fabian was totally fine with this, as he would not be much of a help to the girls. Joy and Patricia immediately started looking around and in no time at all they had found some of the cutest little outfits of sorts. "Oh Patricia look at this," Joy called. She held up a little red and white polka dotted dress that was extremely cute. "Isn't that cute?" Patricia smiled when she saw it.

"I like that, Joy. Throw it in, it's cute." Joy was glad that Patricia was enjoying this more than she thought. When they were finished they had a lot of cute things for Annabel and they went to pay for them. The girls spotted Fabian and Trudy heading back at the same time, which was excellent timing.

"I see you girls had a bit of fun," Trudy said with a smile. "Alright, let's head back before we're tempted to buy anything else." She gave a slight laugh as she led the kids back to the car. Patricia was suddenly glad that they went shopping. It took her mind off of the bad things and made her more happy and excited about becoming a mom even if she was young.

They got back to Anubis and sure enough Mick was in the shower. Trudy had called for some help from the door. Mara and Alfie went to help her since they were both sitting right there. "What is all of this, Trudy? It weighs a ton!" Alfie complained.

"Stuff for the nursery," Trudy answered him. "You boys are going to help me clean out the attic today and tomorrow so we can start building the nursery up there for Patricia. Oh and Mara dear you'll be moving into Joy and Patricia's room once it's built since Patricia will be moving up there." Mara nodded with a smile, thankful to not have to share a room with Nina and Amber any more.

"I can help too Trudy," Mara chimed in. "The more help the faster it will get done, right?" Joy also offered to help out too. Trudy was surprised at first but gladly accepted the extra help.

"Why that's so kind of you girls. Yes Mara, the more help the faster it will get done. We'll start after lunch. Soon that dusty old attic will be as good as new."

* * *

The attic only took about a week all together to clean and repaint. They spent the next weekend building all of the furniture and such and it was done by Sunday eve. Everyone was really impressed with how it came out considering some of the guys were groaning and complaining about not wanting to clean and build. Throughout the week of cleaning Trudy had picked up a few more furniture like things such as another dresser for Patricia and a few nightstand tables and a lamp. Patricia really liked the way Trudy and everyone arranged the room. She gave Trudy a big hug and a huge thank you when it was done.

The redhead spent a lot of time up there by herself when everyone was at school. When school let out, Fabian and Joy would stay up there with her for a few hours, keeping her company and such. Little did Patricia know she would be spending an awful lot more time up there than she thought.

After school that same Monday, Nina followed alongside Eddie as they both made their way back to Anubis. "Hey," Nina said, smiling at the other American. Eddie barely noticed her.

"Oh, hey," he said back, not wanting to be rude. "Why didn't you come help with the attic last week? Even Amber came for a day." Nina shrugged. She really didn't have a reason why. She just didn't feel like it?

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to." Eddie laughed sarcastically.

"You didn't want to. Classic answer, Blondie. Maybe it's because you and Patricia don't get along. Yeah, I know that's the reason so you don't have to hide it. I know you don't like her and she definitely doesn't like you." Nina sighed, crossing her arms.

"She's not exactly very welcoming," the female argued. Eddie had a comeback already in his mind.

"You wouldn't be very welcoming either if some new girl came around trying to steal the person you liked first from you. You may think that's exactly what Patricia did to you, but it's not. She liked Fabian before you did. They were practically dating anyways when you showed up drawing all of the attention to you." Nina didn't have a response. She knew the boy was right. "Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk here. I'm just telling you that you might want to start being a little nicer to Patricia and she might be nicer to you."

Nina tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kept walking. "So are you some sort of expert on friendships now or something?" Eddie stopped in his tracks turning to face the girl. He walked towards her, making her walk backwards until he had her pinned up against a tree. Nina's warm breath blew against his skin; their faces literally an inch apart.

"I'm not an expert, but I do know a thing or too." Nina looked into the dirty blonde's warming brown eyes.

"About friendship?" she asked again. Eddie paused before answering.

"Friendship, relationships, anything of that variety," he answered. Nina swallowed hard trying not to let the boy intimidate her. The only thing was, that him being so close to her, literally so close that their noses almost touched, _did_ intimidate her because she had no idea what would happen next.

"What exactly do you know about relationships?" He moved even closer to the girl so that their chests were touching. He got so close to her in fact, that he could hear her heart racing. He pushed closer to her before crashing his lips onto hers. Nina kissed back, wanting more. She wanted to use her hands but he had pinned her arms back against the tree as well. It drove her crazy not being able to do anything but kiss. Their bodies were pressed as close together as they could get, and Nina could practically feel his body against hers through their clothes. All of this was happening and all she could do was kiss back.

Eddie pulled away from the girl, not bothering to answer her question and walked away. Nina didn't go after him although typically she would. She just stood there, still backed against the tree, confused and yet pleased by the kiss. Should she tell Amber? How would the other girl react? Nina didn't know what exactly to do. As she stepped away from the tree a note fell from her pocket. It read; _meet me outside Anubis at 10pm._


End file.
